Bendecida Pasión
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Harry y Hermione se embarcan en una aventura que les dejara mucho por aprender, la pasion arrolladora que viviran en Italia y sus nuevos amigos seran solo una prueba mas para que demuestren de que son capaces por vivir sus vidas ¿Vienen al viaje? FINAL!
1. Novios Fugitivos

**Bendecida pasión **

_Este fic va dedicado a mis amigos del foro de HL _

**_Kanuto, Bilius Weasley, Lunatyko Lovegood _**

**_Y en especial a mi querido Lacra Maldita_**

_Y también a un buen amigo_

_que me enseñó toda su cultura, _

_Me enseñó a amar a Italia siendo niña_

**_Francisco Caruso (Q.E.P.D.)_**

_Pese a todos los años que han pasado, no te olvido_

_Ojala que donde estés, sepas que nunca te olvidaré _

_Ni lo que sembraste en mi sobre tu país_

_**Los quiero mucho a todos**_

**Claudia Granger**

**Capitulo 1: Novios Fugitivos **

- Ron, se están tardando mucho, en serio, no soporto más – exclamó Ginny caminando de un lado a otro – Tanto Hermione como Harry ya deberían estar aquí

- ¿Tu no estarás pensando...? – dijo Ron

- ¿...lo mismo que yo? – completó Ginny

Ambos hermanos se miraron, y negaron con la cabeza

- No, ellos no son así, no huirían el mismo día de la boda dejándonos plantados – dijo Ron tratando de convencerse a si mismos

- Hermione ¿Tu estas segura de querer hacerlo? – preguntó Harry

- Si, bueno depende de lo que hablemos – contestó Hermione al teléfono

- no soy capaz de decirle a Ginny que no quiero casarme

- Yo tampoco Harry – dijo ella, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin ponerse el vestido de novia

- ¡Ya se!

- ¿Que? – preguntó ella todavía buscando una forma de eludir el casorio

- NOS FUGAMOS DE INGLATERRA!

- ¿¿QUE?

- SI! Mira, es sencillo, haz tu baúl, yo tengo algo de dinero de Gringotts y el resto lo transfiero cuando nos hayamos establecido en algún sitio, yo te ayudo – dijo Harry

- Ay no se Harry, no creo que sea buena idea

- Yo si y eso es YA! En cualquier momento llegara alguien a buscarnos por que no nos hemos presentado, haz tu baúl ya, yo paso por ti en 10 minutos

- Harry, en serio no sé

- HAZ EL BAUL Y PUNTO!

- Ginny tranquilízate, Harry jamás te dejaría plantada luego de tanto – decía Ron – El te ama

- Si pero mira la hora que es...

- Seguro se quedó dormido – dijo la Señora Weasley mientras le arreglaba la tiara en el pelo a Ginny

- Eso espero... – contestó ella mirándose por enésima vez al espejo – Quiero ser la Señora Potter hoy mismo

- Lo serás... no lo dudes – dijo su madre con cariño

Ron salió ese momento del cuarto, Hermione era de las que cuando era una ocasión solemne se tardaba como nunca pero ya tenía que haber llegado

_- ¿Y si te abandona hoy? ¿Y si prefiere a tu mejor amigo? – dijo una vocecita en su interior _

- NO, ella jamás me haría algo así y Harry tampoco...

_- ¿Y si lo hace?_

- NO lo hará – dijo con rotundidad y se tranquilizó

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de que aun no hemos empezado? – dijo Parvati que seria la madrina de Hermione – Ya tenemos casi media hora de retraso

- Ojala no haya dificultades... – Musitó Luna, quien seria la madrina de la pelirroja

Pero los murmullos llenaban el salón donde se efectuaría el enlace...

- ¿Ya estas lista? – preguntó Harry al aparecerse en el salón del apartamento de Hermione

- Si... creo pero no estoy segura

- ¿Estas segura de querer casarte con Ron? – le preguntó Harry seriamente

- No... de hecho... no quiero – dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa

- ok, la segunda pregunta fundamental ¿Quieres decirle que no lo amas y por ello ni quieres casarte con el?

- NOO!

- Entonces huyamos! Así de sencillo – respondió Harry – Si no quieres hacerlo y al igual que yo no tienes valor para enfrentarle y decirle la verdad lo mejor es huir

Hermione se convenció a si misma y en menos de cinco minutos estaban saliendo de allí, en aparición, rumbo a la estación de trasladores

- Discúlpeme ¿Cual es el primer traslador que sale ahora? – preguntó Harry acercándose a la taquilla

- A Roma, Italia. En 15 minutos – dijo el expendedor de tickets

Harry se quedó pensativo ¿Italia? ¿Que rayos harían en Italia? Pero debían darse prisa si querían que nadie supiese

- Hermione! El primero que sale es a Roma en – consultó su reloj – 12 minutos

- ¿Roma? ¿Por que Italia?

- Es el primero, nos vamos en ese – dijo y salió a comprar los billetes para los dos, pagó y regresó junto a Hermione

- Listo, vamos yendo que apenas nos quedan 7 minutos – dijo Harry consultando de nuevo su reloj

Harry hechizó ambos baúles y caminaron por la plataforma hasta el lugar donde se reunían los que salían en su mismo traslador

- Yo no aguanto más la angustia yo salgo ahora mismo al Valle de Godric a buscarle – dijo Ginny sujetándose los bajos del vestido y caminando hacia la chimenea

- ¿Crees que es lo correcto? – preguntó Ron

- Si y lo haré –

Ginny tomó un poco de polvos flu y los echó en la chimenea: Casona Potter – exclamó y desapareció entre las llamas

- Quedan cinco minutos – dijo Hermione – Ojala no me arrepienta de esta decisión tan abrupta

- No lo harás, en serio ya veras – dijo Harry y la abrazó

- No esta! – chilló Ginny al regresar menos de diez minutos después

- ¿Como?

- Que Harry no esta en su casa – dijo Ginny

- Ah caramba

- VAMOS A BUSCARLOS!

En ese instante entró corriendo una joven al lugar donde Ginny, Ron y la señora Weasley aguardaban

- Están en la estación de Trasladores! – dijo jadeando Padma – Los acaban de ver

- ¿COMO?

- Harry y Hermione se van juntos

- ME VOY A BUSCAR A ESE PAR DE TRAIDORES! – chilló Ron desapareciendo – NO SE VAN BURLAR DE NOSOTROS!


	2. Bienvenido a Italia

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a Italia**

- Señores pasajeros con rumbo a Roma, favor procedan a tocar el traslador

Harry y Hermione se miraron y le pusieron un dedo mientras sujetaban sus cosas

- Tres, dos, uno – el traslador rumbo a Roma se había puesto en funcionamiento

Los diez que viajaban en ese traslador giraban a una velocidad vertiginosa, Harry le había tomado una mano a Hermione en señal de apoyo y esta le sonrió, mas tranquila

No tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar, al hacerlo, aminoraron la velocidad y pudieron evitar caer al suelo, se sacudieron la ropa y hechizando de nuevo su equipaje se pusieron en camino para salir de la estación de trasladores

- Mario por favor, compórtate como mi amigo y no como el regañón de mi hermano – se quejó una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y piel dorada, de unos veintiún años

- Anna entiéndelo, el lo dice por tu bien – dijo Mario – No es buena la idea

- Yo quiero vivir independiente de ellos y lo haré – dijo Anna – Si tú no me quieres secundar, esta bien

Anna iba saliendo de la redacción del **_Corriere della Sera_**, un importantísimo periódico muggle de Italia, donde trabajaba de redactora a pesar de ser bruja

- Ya te dije que si te apoyo – rezongó Mario, un joven algo menor que Anna, de piel pálida y cabello y ojos negros, un año menor que ella – Ya nos mudamos y todo ¡Lo que deberíamos es compartir el sitio! Es demasiado grande para nosotros dos

- ESO ES! Debemos poner un anuncio para tener roommates – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

- Ay Anna por Merlín no vayas a elegir muggles para vivir entre nosotros – dijo Mario – No podríamos hacer magia en casa _signorina_, no puedo seguir en esta discusión, te tengo que dejar, debo darme prisa, Mastroianni detesta que le hagamos esperar

- Si, saludos a todos en el _Collegio_ – Anna se despidió de Mario justo en la entrada del **_Collegio Italiano di Stregas_** donde era Profesor de _Pozione _

Anna suspiró y siguió su camino sin mirar cuando de repente tropezó con un par de jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer que venían cargando su equipaje, por lo que vio, acababan de salir de la _Stazione di Trasladore_

- disculpe... –

- No hay problema bello _ragazzo_ – dijo Anna admirando al chico - ¿Están llegando a Italia? – dijo la chica en perfecto ingles al notar el idioma en que se expresó el joven

- Si, estamos llegando

- Oh que bien! – Dijo Anna – Yo acabo de comprar una casa para vivir junto a mis amigos, les doy mi dirección si quieren verla

Hermione y Harry se miraron algo impresionados, que rápida era esa chica italiana

- Oh discúlpenme, no me he presentado – dijo Anna dándoles el pedazo de pergamino – Anna Marchiorello a sus ordenes

Hermione tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo notó

- Eres bruja! – Exclamó Hermione – Supusimos que eras muggle

- Oh no! para nada – dijo Anna risueña – ¿Cuales son sus nombres? Aun no se han presentado

- Hermione Granger

- Harry Potter

La chica abrió los ojos ligeramente impresionada pero se repuso casi de inmediato

- Bueno, en el pergamino tienen apuntada la dirección, pero si aceptan la proposición podrían ir ya – dijo Anna – Les invito a tomar un café

- No querríamos molestar – dijo Harry rápidamente

- Para nada es una molestia, miren, cerca de la Via Appia hay una posada mágica – dijo Anna – Si quieren se quedan allí mientras tanto si no desean aceptar mi propuesta

Harry y Hermione se volvieron a mirar y ella asintió

- ¿Podrías decirnos como llegar a la posada? – Preguntó Hermione – así nos libraríamos del equipaje

- Encantada – dijo Anna y les condujo hasta a ella caminando, no serian mas de 5 cuadras – Bienvenidos a Italia

Anna espero en la recepción mientras que Harry y Hermione se registraron, tomaron dos habitaciones contiguas y salieron de nuevo, ya mas ligeros, a reunirse con la italiana

- Bueno, andando – exclamó Anna

Iban charlando alegremente, se sentaron en un café a charlar

- Y díganme ¿Que trajo a una pareja de bellos enamorados a Italia?

- Oh no! – tanto Hermione como Harry soltaron la risa y Anna se quedó extrañada

- No somos novios! – dijo Harry entrecortadamente mientras reía efusivamente

- ¿Por que es tan gracioso? – preguntó Anna

- Por que el es mi mejor amigo, de hecho, vinimos aquí huyendo de nuestros novios, hoy nos íbamos a casar con ellos pero nos arrepentimos

- Si, su novio e...ra mi mejor amigo y la hermana de mi mejor amigo era mi novia, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no les queríamos lo suficiente como para casarnos – explicó Harry

- Y hoy los dejamos plantados, el mismo día de la boda – dijo Hermione

- Que curioso ¿Pero no se quieren entre ustedes? – dijo Anna incrédula

- Solo como amigos, como hermanos – Dijo Harry – Siempre ha sido así desde hace diez años

- Que bien, yo me he mudado a vivir con mi mejor amigo, quizás lo conozcan hoy - dijo ella - pero igual ¿Y que hacen? ¿De que trabajaban?

- Aun nada – dijo Harry – He preferido esperar un poco a ver que quiero hacer, que no sea el Quidditch

- Yo trabajaba de sanadora en el Hospital Mágico de Inglaterra, San Mungo, pero...

- No se preocupen, aquí podrán hacer una vida nueva – dijo Anna – Podrán empezar desde el principio o desde donde quieran

En ese momento una paloma blanca se posó en la mesa y le dejo una notita a Anna, quien la desenrolló de la pata del ave y leyó

- Mamma mía – dijo ella mirando el pergamino – Seria una perfecta ocasión!

- ¿De que hablas Anna? – preguntó Harry

- Mario ha invitado a unos amigos a la casa, los llevare a ustedes y así conocerán un poco el sitio y a mis amigos – dijo Anna – vamos!

Hermione asintió y los tres desaparecieron, siendo llevados por Anna a su casa

Los tres aparecieron en el salón de un hermoso _palazzo_ en las afueras de Roma, allí estaban varios reunidos

- Buona notte! – Exclamó Anna – Les presento a unos amigos de Inglaterra, ellos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, chicos – dijo volteándose a ver a los aludidos

– Este es Mario Bellini, mi mejor amigo y compañero de casa – dijo presentando al joven, este saludó tímidamente pero con una sonrisa

- Lisandro Di Matteo, un amigo – dijo acercándolo a los recién llegados, Luciano era un guapo joven rubio de ojos azules, nativo de los Abruzzos -

- Y Alberto Campobasso, mi novio – dijo presentándolo, Alberto se acercó a su novia y a los jóvenes, era un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello castaño claro y mirada afable, de aspecto sumamente cariñoso

- Un placer – dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano a Mario y Lisandro, mientras que Harry saludaba a Alberto, quien parecía exageradamente reservado con la mirada que le dirigió, pues era algo posesivo con su novia

- Entonces tenemos un motivo mas que celebrar – dijo Lisandro – _Mi bella,_ traje unas botellas del mejor Chianti que había en la bodega de la casa

Lisandro hizo aparecer unas copas y descorcho el chianti y procedió a servir en las copas

- Bueno, brindemos por mis amigos recién llegados a "la bella Italia" – dijo Anna

- Por ustedes – dijo Mario alzando su copa


	3. Conociéndonos

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos**

Hermione y Harry se pasaron la noche en la casa de Anna, Hermione había hecho muy buenas migas con Lisandro y Alberto, por otro lado, Harry parecía estar muy agrado charlando con Mario y Anna. Después de varias botellas de chianti se habían quedado a dormir en una de las habitaciones de la casa

_- Buon Giorni_ – dijo Anna al verles bajar despiertos – Mario y Lisandro siguen durmiendo, siempre que hacemos algo en casa duermen hasta casi mediodía

- Menos mal que es sábado – dijo bostezando Alberto - ¿Ustedes tienen planes para hoy?

- No, de hecho aun no – contestó Hermione - ¿Y ustedes?

- No, pero ya que no tienen ustedes tampoco, podrían salir, cerca de la Fontana di Trevi hay un _ristorante_ magnifico – dijo Alberto – Anna y los demás irían con ustedes, yo tengo que volver al Ministerio

- Alberto trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de aquí como miembro del tribunal mágico, es asistente del Fiscal, además de que tiene negocios propios – dijo Anna y sonrió – te veo más tarde

- Adiós – dijo Alberto y tomó su capa y salió por la chimenea

- Me duele la cabeza – dijo Harry llevándose una mano arriba y despeinándose el cabello, en un gesto que a Anna se le antojó demasiado sexy

- Bueno déjame despertar al _signore_ Mario, el seguro tiene alguna _pozione_ para ello – dijo Anna tratando de despejar su cabeza y subiendo por la escalera de mármol

Mario bajó a los diez minutos con Anna y le entregó un frasco de poción de color rosa chillón

- ¿Que es esto? ¿Peptobismol? – preguntó Harry al ver el líquido

Mario y Anna soltaron la carcajada

- No, pero te aseguro que te quitara la resaca, el dolor de cabeza y la acidez que puedas tener – dijo Mario recuperándose de la risa – Me la enseñaron en el último año en el _Collegio_ y desde ese entonces no dejo de prepararla

- Seria el colmo, siendo el profesor – dijo Anna rodando los ojos

- Pero lamento decirles que Lisandro y yo nos llevamos a Harry a conocer Roma, a ver si pescamos una bella _ragazza_ para el – dijo Mario – Así que Hermione y tu quedan solas

- Perfecto, me la llevo de compras!

- Mujeres! – exclamó Mario

Mario y Lisandro se llevaron a Harry a conocer sitios de Roma mientras que Hermione y Anna paseaban por las tiendas del centro de la ciudad cuando de repente encontraron a alguien

- Que hace una joven _piu bella,_ sola por aquí – dijo un apuesto moreno de ojos y cabello negro, que venia entrando al café, en el mismo momento en que Anna había ido a los servicios - Me presento, Rinaldo Vanni a sus ordenes

Hermione quedó hechizada por el apuesto joven que se había sentado en la mesa sin ella darse cuenta, se veía tan enigmático, tan apuesto, era algo extraño... o sobrenatural

- Hermione... Hermione Granger – contestó

Por espacio de unos segundos, algo largos, se quedaron mirando, sin poder escapar de los otros ojos hasta que alguien interrumpió el contacto visual

- Rinaldo!

- Anna!

Ambos se saludaron y Anna se sentó de nuevo

- ¡Que haces tu por aquí! Tenía días que no sabia de ti – dijo Anna efusiva – Ah disculpa, te presento a una amiga

- Yo ya me presenté – dijo Rinaldo con una encantadora sonrisa – No sabia que Hermione y tú fueran amigas

Anna comprendió lo que quiso decir Rinaldo y sonrió levemente, el casanova de su amigo nunca cambiaría

Los tres se quedaron charlando un buen rato en la cafetería, al final se despidieron ya que Hermione y Anna volverían a la casa, Rinaldo retuvo un momento a Hermione por el brazo antes de que se marchara, no antes de que Anna le lanzara una mirada de advertencia

- Quisiera volver a verte ¿Aceptarías? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

Hermione le miró y tragó en seco ¿Como decir que no? finalmente asintió

- Si, está bien – contestó

- De veras me gustaría que fuera pronto – dijo Rinaldo – Disfrute mucho de tu compañía Hermione

- Yo también digo lo mismo – contestó Hermione ligeramente ruborizada

- Entonces _mercoledi_ _a la notte_ - dijo este – te busco en la casa de Anna

Se despidieron, Rinaldo tomo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y depositó un beso que estremeció a la castaña, se separaron al fin y se reunió con Anna

- ¿Es mi imaginación o es amor a primera vista? – preguntó Anna riendo

- No lo sé, solo te digo que es la sensación mas extraña y agradable que he sentido en mi vida – dijo recordando el beso en la mano

- Oh, no me sorprende, es todo un galanteador – dijo Anna y bajó la mirada – El amor es algo tan...

- Perdona que te pregunte algo así pero ¿Tu estas enamorada de Alberto? No sé, es que no los noto... enamorados

- No, no lo estoy, de hecho acepte ser su novia a ver si... si el se daba cuenta de que me gusta pero es inútil, no me mira como a una mujer

- ¿Mario?

Anna abrió los ojos desmesurada, pero se dió cuenta que si una extraña lo notaba en 24 horas, significaba que era muy notorio y se ruborizó

- Si, desde que lo conocí me gusta pero siempre he sido su mejor amiga y yo no me conformo con solo eso

- te comprendo – dijo Hermione – Yo estaba de novia con quien fue mi mejor amigo pero realmente no lo amé, pero fue el único aparte de Krum que vio en mi algo mas que una sabelotodo, solo te digo algo, si no lo amas, díselo, una verdad es mejor que una mentira

- No quiero herirlo, es una bella persona que no merece eso y no quiero quedarme sola – dijo Anna mientras llegaban a la casa - ¿Han pensado lo que les propuse de compartir la casa? No tienen que pagarme casi, pero me complacería muchísimo que se vinieran

- ¿Por que tanto afán? – preguntó Hermione

- Prefiero llenar la casa con mis amigos, aparte de que soy sola, allí vivimos Mario y yo nada mas, Mario, desde que se fue de casa de sus padres, yo, desde que quede huérfana y heredé la casa. Con amigos la vida es mas alegre

- Esta bien, nos quedaremos – dijo Hermione – Le diré a Harry

- Harry... – dijo la chica suspirando – Es mucho mas simpático de lo que aparenta a primera vista

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos

- No, solo decía – comentó Anna repentinamente seria - Olvídalo y vamos a buscar sus cosas a la posada para que se instalen hoy mismo

Anna y Hermione se desaparecieron rumbo a la posada, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de nuevo al _palazzo _de Anna


	4. Amores imprevistos

**Capitulo 4: Amores imprevistos**

- ¡Que exquisito! – murmuró Harry al probar el primer bocado de _rissotto_ _al funghi _en el _ristorante_, en compañía de Mario y Lisandro

- Es _rissotto_ – dijo Mario – Aun te falta probar comida del norte y sur de la península

- Si es como esto, no extrañaré el Sheeper's Pie – dijo Harry – Era mi plato favorito

- En compañía de una mujer, cualquier comida seria magnifica, claro, solo si te gusta – dijo Lisandro provocando que Mario pusiera los ojos en blanco – Por cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan tu y Hermione de novios?

Harry se atragantó al momento y Mario le dio unos breves golpes en la espalda, Harry tragó y dio un breve sorbo a su copa de vino

- ¿Que te hace pensar que ella y yo somos novios? – preguntó con intriga

- La forma de llevarse – apuntó Mario – Se ven tan cómodos juntos

- Somos los mejores amigos desde hace diez años – dijo Harry – Hemos estado juntos en muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero novios no somos, es mas, ambos vinimos a parar aquí huyendo de un par de bodas ¿Satisfecho?

Mario soltó una breve risa y Lisandro se recargó en su asiento

- Por lo que infiero, entonces Hermione no tiene novio ¿no es así _amico_?

- No Lisandro – respondió Harry y le miró con sospecha - ¿Tu...?

- Es una pregunta nada mas – dijo Mario rápidamente

- No sé por que se te hace extraño ya que tú vives en la misma casa con Anna – dijo Harry – Y son "amigos"

Lisandro miro alternativamente a Mario y luego a Harry

- QUIERO QUE LLEGUE EL MIERCOLES! – Exclamó Hermione

- Mi amiga, creo que eso se llama amor – dijo Anna soñadora – Que divino! Me encanta el _amore_

- Y por eso mismo creo que deberías decirle a Mario – dijo Hermione – Quizás te corresponda

- No lo hará jamás – dijo ella tranquila – pero no te preocupes, ya lo comprendí hace tiempo y no me incomoda, sé que lo hallaré y seré muy _felice_

_Volare..._

_Ohh ohh cantare..._

_Ohhh _

_Nel blu di pinto di blu..._

Anna empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia mientras cantaba, reía, estaba como descontroladamente feliz

- Anna, estas ¿Cantando? – Exclamó Hermione – Estas muy eufórica hoy

- No me preguntes que pasa pero no sé, hoy me siento _felice, la mia vita no e griggio e blu _(mi vida no es gris, es azul) me siento viva, me siento no se, invencible

- ¿El _grappa_ que nos tomamos estaba adulterado? – preguntó Hermione soltando una risa

- Quizás, pero hoy, soy feliz – dijo Anna radiante y tomó a Hermione de las manos como listas para dar vueltas – Solo espero que tu lo llegues a ser también

- Yo también lo espero – contestó ella sonriendo – Pero creo que hoy, el amor ha llegado a mí

Mario tragó en seco, inquieto

- No se si le intereses, si pretendes preguntármelo, al igual que te diré que si ella te interesa, de verdad – dijo Harry acentuando esto ultimo – Búscala, yo no te lo impediré, pero si pretendes jugar con ella ni lo intentes por que te destrozaría con mis propias manos

- Cálmate, era una pregunta – dijo Mario conciliador – te comprendo, al que se acerque a Anna con malas intenciones también lo mataría

- Ok no vayamos a discutir por algo tan temprano – dijo Lisandro – No niego que tu amiga es preciosa y que me cae bien pero no nos precipitemos

Harry se relajó – Está bien, por mi parte no hay nada de enojo

Pero algo dentro de Harry lo hizo sentirse tenso, al notar la mirada de Mario sobre el de forma inquietante

- Te digo que es la más bella mujer que haya conocido – dijo Rinaldo a su amigo, mientras estaban sentados en su casa

- No lo dudo, eres todo un casanova – dijo el aludido

- Y la conquistare, no lo dudes... – dijo dando otro sorbo de su _Campari_ – Será para mi

- Tu siempre tan arrogante

- No es arrogante, es seguro de mi encanto – dijo Rinaldo terminando su aperitivo – Tu hermana me ayudará

- ¿Anna?

- ¿Cuantas hermanas tienes, Luciano? – dijo Rinaldo burlón

- ella nada mas, tu lo sabes – dijo Luciano Marchiorello, el hermano de Anna – Sin embargo, a menos que le demuestres que es en serio, no te ayudara, la conozco

- ¿Por que dudas de mi capacidad de convencimiento? – Preguntó Rinaldo – Tengo todo lo que una mujer puede desear

- Que seas un ejemplar masculino rico además de exitoso en sus conquistas no lo es todo – dijo Luciano – No toda mujer es igual a lo que has conocido antes

- Lo se, ella es diferente – dijo recordando la mirada de Hermione – lo es

Una llave entro en la cerradura y tres hombres penetraron en la casa, unas risitas se oían provenientes del piso superior, los tres hombres se miraron y tras encogerse de hombros subieron la amplia escalera de mármol hasta la terraza, allí hallaron a Hermione y Anna tomando la segunda botella de _Grappa_ y riendo

- Hola – exclamó Hermione dándose la vuelta - ¿por que nos miran así?

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara

- ...la – susurró Anna con la voz algo tomada al percatarse de la presencia de Mario, Harry y Lisandro

- ¿Que se supone que haces? – dijo Lisandro arrebatándole la botella de _Grappa_ de las manos a Anna, sumamente enfurecido - ¿Cuando empezaste?

- Eso no es tu problema! – Replicó Anna quien estaba visiblemente ebria – Yo hago con mi vida lo que me da la gana

- Si! Eso no me cabe duda Anna, pero cuando Alberto se entere ¿Que crees que dirá? – dijo agarrándola bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor – Mira como estas! Otra vez con lo mismo

Harry miró el rostro de Anna, algunas lágrimas corrían. Lisandro se la llevaba dentro casi a rastras y esta se quejaba de dolor por la enorme presión que ejercía para llevarla

- ¿Por que la trata así? – preguntó a Mario sintiendo algo arder en su interior, algo que llamamos rabia

- Por que Anna ha vuelto a beber – dijo Mario preocupado – Y tememos que recaiga en el problema

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- Ella ha estado dos veces en Alcohólicos Anónimos – dijo Mario – Cada vez que esta presionada empieza a beber descontroladamente, la ultima vez Alberto fue quien la sacó del lugar de desintoxicación. Y ella le juró que no volvería a beber

- Si pero esa no son maneras de tratar a una mujer – dijo Harry entrando a la casa para buscar a Lisandro y Anna

- HARRY! – le gritó Hermione

- No me importa lo que sea, no pienso tolerar que trate a una mujer así – dijo y se perdió en el interior de la casa


	5. Enfrentamientos

**Capitulo 5: Enfrentamientos**

Harry llegó hasta una puerta detrás de la cual se oía una discusión

- Estoy harta de que solo se entrometan en mi vida ¡No les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!

- Fíjate que SI nos importa ¿Que crees que ganas autodestruyéndote? – Dijo la voz de Lisandro – No me pidas que te cubra que no lo haré

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó Anna con voz temblorosa – Y suéltame que me haces daño, eres un maldito

- NO HASTA QUE ME OIGAS! – dijo y se oyó un sonido de algo que se estampaba en algo blando, algo como...

- Me abofeteaste! – reclamó Anna y Harry perdió los estribos y entró forzando la cerradura con su varita

- SUELTALA!

Lisandro soltó a Anna en el acto de la impresión, Harry estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta visiblemente enojado, en un lado, Anna se tocaba la mejilla derecha, obviamente donde la había golpeado

- No te metas Harry – dijo Lisandro – esto es un problema de amigos

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte que la maltrates ¡La abofeteaste! – Exclamó Harry – No puedo aceptar que trates a una mujer así

- ¡Pero mírala como está! ¡Ebria! – Reclamó Lisandro – Quiero que reaccione y se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo

- Si, pero con darle bofetadas y gritarle no lograrás nada ¡Compórtate racionalmente! – Dijo Harry – Mejor busca algo para contrarrestarle la borrachera

- No hará falta – dijo Mario entrando al despacho con una botella de poción color naranja – Esto le hará pasar los efectos del alcohol y dormirá un rato para reponerse

Anna se acercó a Mario y este le abrazó con cariño. Ella dejo escapar unas lágrimas y tomó la botella que este le tendía y se la tomó de un trago, Mario la hizo levantarse y la condujo a su cuarto que no estaba lejos de allí, mientras que Lisandro y Mario seguían mirándose

- ¿Donde está? – preguntó Alberto

- Allá arriba – le dijo una voz

En ese momento Lisandro bajaba las escaleras solo, Harry había vuelto a la terraza a calmarse, no había discutido mas con Lisandro pero no creía que fuera buena idea estar en la misma estancia que el, al ver que este había optado por bajar, decidió volver a tomar aire fresco

- Mario está con ella – dijo Lisandro llegando al lado de Campobasso – Déjala descansar

Alberto le miró con seriedad y decidió subir

- Harry, no debiste inmiscuirte – dijo Hermione

- ¿sabes que? Yo no dejaría que nadie te tratase así y no me gusta ver como le pegan a una mujer – dijo Harry – Hice lo correcto

Mario regresó a la terraza y se encontró con Hermione y Harry mas calmados

- Es demasiado terca – dijo parándose en el barandal al lado de los chicos – Pero al mismo tiempo la comprendo, es huérfana, su único hermano no le presta atención y Alberto vive trabajando y casi nunca esta con ella, la quiere si, pero no esta a su lado. Por eso siempre he estado apoyándola, por eso me vine a vivir con ella, para acompañarla

Mario levantó el rostro para mirar a Harry

- Es una niña rica y sola, pero a le vez es una buena persona y siempre me ha apoyado cuando lo necesité – dijo Mario – Por eso trato siempre de ayudarla y sin embargo fallé

Hermione bajó la cara: es mi culpa que recayera

Mario y Harry levantaron la cara: ¿Como?

- Yo estaba feliz hoy... conocí un amigo de ella y... quedamos de vernos el miércoles – dijo Hermione – Estaba feliz, no se, ella también e incluso se puso a reír a cantar y bailar luego saco la botella y nos pusimos a contarnos nuestras vidas mientras nos tomábamos el _Grappa_, creo que el saber que era feliz le recordó su propia infelicidad que tenia guardada y se excedió

- Pero cálmense – dijo Mario – Especialmente tu Hermione, no tienes la culpa de los problemas que pasa ella

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad

- ¿Y quien es ese afortunado que conociste?

- Realmente no lo sé, solo conozco su nombre y que es amigo de Anna – dijo Hermione y suspiró – Se llama Rinaldo

- ¿Rinaldo Vanni? – preguntó Mario

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo

- Solo de oídas – dijo Mario encogiéndose de hombros – Por Anna

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Harry

Hermione se sonrojó y no contestó

Mientras tanto la mencionada estaba durmiendo en su habitación, Alberto había entrado y se había sentado en su cama, se sentía un poco culpable de no poder estar con ella como lo deseaba, pero había elegido una vida, una profesión, la cual le absorbía bastante tiempo y no podía dedicarle mas del que ya hacia. Eso había sido fuente de conflictos en una ocasión, no muy lejana

- Rinaldo ¿Ella sabe tu condición? – Preguntó Luciano – Es decir ¿la chica sabe que eres vampiro? ¿Que eres el príncipe y cabeza del Clan?

- NO! – Dijo Rinaldo y se volteo a verle – Luciano, tu no has sido capaz de revelárselo a la mortal que tienes por hermana, mucho menos yo pese a la amistad que nos une, ¿Como pretendes que se lo diga a una casi desconocida?

- Pero ¿Como harás si ella se entera? – Preguntó Luciano – Además tu sabes que solo soy tu amigo, por lo tanto se guardar un secreto, el cual ira conmigo a la tumba

- No lo se, esa mortal me fascina, tiene algo que me atrae intensamente y debo averiguar que sucede... luego decidiré

El príncipe vampiro miró a su único amigo mortal, el único ser viviente que conocía su secreto y suspiró – No se que decirte, pero es complejo ser heredero de un imperio de tinieblas y sentirme atraído por una común mortal... yo... que tengo el privilegio de la vida eterna...

- pero ¿estas enamorado de la chica? – Preguntó Luciano desesperado – Entiende ¡Tu eres vampiro y ella mortal! ¿La convertirías?

- No nos precipitemos, solo dije que me atraía intensamente, no que quería convertirla – dijo Rinaldo tratando de conservar la calma - ¿Sabes que si no fueras mi amigo ya te hubiera destrozado? Me haces perder la paciencia

- Rinaldo, sabes que la conservas por que yo solo te digo las verdades en tu cara, la verdad desnuda y no la que tu quisieras ver, sabes que siempre soy brutalmente franco contigo pero sobre todo, soy tu amigo – dijo Luciano Marchiorello – Y en mi puedes confiar siempre

- Lo sé Luciano... lo sé – concedió el vampiro

Luciano se levantó de su asiento en la mansión del príncipe y empezó a caminar, veía venir un gran problema con esa dichosa mujer

- Pero sea lo que sea que me atrae de ella lo descubriré – le dijo Rinaldo – Y la conquistaré... eso no lo dudes

Luciano solo lo miró... ese seria el comienzo de algo... algo que cambiaria al vampiro


	6. Sorpresas

**Capitulo 6: Sorpresas**

- ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Harry a la mañana siguiente

- si, pasa – dijo Anna quien aun estaba en la cama, no quería levantarse, no quería ver a nadie

- No vengo a reprocharte algo, pero si a decirte esto, no es la manera de solucionar todo

- ¡Viste que si viniste a sermonearme! – Replicó Anna – No necesito que nadie me diga que puedo y que no puedo hacer con mi propia vida

- Te estas comportando como una niña insensata! – Dijo Harry – No tenias que beber así ayer!

- Mira Potter! No eres nadie para regañarme ¡Todo el mundo se cree con el derecho de hacerlo! ¡Pero NADIE esta cuando me siento mal! Solo cuando ya todo esta hecho – dijo Anna – Te agradecería que salieras, no quiero oír mas regaños de tu parte ni de la de nadie

Harry la miró y molesto salio de la habitación

El timbre de la casa sonó y Lisandro, que estaba abajo fue a abrir

- Buon giorno – dijo Rinaldo sacudiéndose el sobretodo de cuero negro que traía - ¿Anna esta en casa?

- Si, pero no creo que este en condiciones de visitarte – dijo Lisandro

- Tu siempre tan inoportuno – dijo Rinaldo viendo a Lisandro – Pero descuida... tus palabras no hacen mella en mis intenciones

Mario estaba en la cocina charlando con Hermione mientras preparaban el desayuno cuando oyeron la voz de Lisandro discutir con alguien

- he dicho que vine a verla y hasta que ella misma, o alguien de confianza me diga que no puede recibirme, no me iré – dijo una calida voz

- Mario... ¿Tu... Tú reconoces esa voz? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa

- Me suena familiar, déjame ir a ver de quien se trata – dijo Mario saliendo al salón, Hermione le pisaba los talones, al llegar se quedó fría

- ¿Rinaldo? – musitó esta

- Mi querida Hermione – dijo Rinaldo al verla – estoy gratamente sorprendido de verte, aunque venia por Anna

El vampiro se acercó a Hermione y en un gesto de galantería tomó su mano con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso, el contacto estremeció a la castaña desde la cabeza hasta los pies

- ¿Co... Cómo estas? – dijo ella tratando de sobreponerse a la intensa turbación que el hombre que tenia al frente le provocaba

- Debo decir que muy complacido, verte es para mi es todo un placer mi bella dama – le dijo Rinaldo

Lisandro miró con rabia al caballero, ya de por si no lo soportaba, ahora con esas zalamerías para con Hermione muchísimo menos

Mario había aprovechado la sorpresa de los presentes y se había escabullido hacia el piso superior, a la habitación de Anna

- Anna!

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Anna, podría estar de mal humor, pero para su amigo nunca

- Tienes visitas – dijo Mario desde el otro lado de la puerta – Rinaldo Vanni está aquí

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó Anna impresionada pero luego cayó en la cuenta – Ahh

- Ese "Ahh" me dice muchas cosas... de las cuales ya tenia sospechas – dijo Mario abriendo la puerta

- Mario... – dijo Anna – Dile a Rinaldo que le veré en la terraza, pero procura ver primero si Potter esta allí

- ¿Potter? ¿No era Harry? – preguntó Mario

- Estoy muy enojada con el – contestó Anna

- Solo por que te defendió anoche cuando Lisandro te abofeteo molesto por haberte encontrado ebria – dijo Mario meneando la cabeza – Nunca llegare a comprenderte Anna

- ¿Me defendió? No recuerdo nada... – musitó Anna pasándose la mano por el liso cabello

- Si, lo hizo, pero no te preocupes no lo veras, salió con Alberto un momento y ya regresa

- ¿Se fue? – exclamó ella con un leve toque de decepción en su voz

- Anna, querida... creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo Mario saliendo de la habitación – Por el momento voy a buscar a Rinaldo antes de que el y Lisandro se enfrenten

Mario llegó a tiempo para prevenir una pelea, Lisandro estaba rojo de ira pero al ver al otro arribar a la sala, pareció aplacarse y pensarse muy bien todo

- Sube, Anna no se siente muy bien – le dijo Mario

Rinaldo seguía con Hermione en el salón cuando este llegó

- Bueno, Hermione, si me disculpas, voy un momento con ella, pero desearía que me esperases, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo si me lo permites – le dijo mirándola con esos ojos tan negros y llenos de profundidad

- Descuida – dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa

Rinaldo subió con Mario por las escaleras y se perdió de vista

- ¿Tu conocías a Rinaldo? – dijo Lisandro saliendo de su estupor

- Lo conocí ayer – contestó Hermione algo distraída, pensando en el hombre que acababa de tener al frente

- Pero veo que ya tienen mucha familiaridad – dijo Lisandro repentinamente molesto al notar que la chica estaba ausente

- Me cayó muy bien – dijo ella

- Alberto cuéntame ¿Que tal están tú y Anna? – preguntó Harry tratando de parecer casual

- Muy bien – le respondió este – tenemos dos meses de novios

Harry arqueó una ceja, si así estaban de fríos a los dos meses... ni pensar

- Que bien ¿Y se quieren mucho? – Preguntó de nuevo – Me imagino que si...

- Querernos... si nos queremos claro está – dijo el

Pero Harry no pudo evitar notar la expresión tensa de Alberto y como volteó el rostro y supo que algo no andaba bien...

- ¿Como estas Anna? – preguntó Rinaldo sentándose con ella en la terraza

- Bien, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó ella sospechando de antemano

- Ay Anna por favor, tu sabes que me trae por aquí...

- Hermione

- Exacto – le respondió el – Además de que también tenemos tiempo que no platicamos

Anna resopló, si algo detestaba, eran las zalamerías de alguien para obtener relajada información

- Al grano Rinaldo ¿Que deseas? – preguntó

- Quiero que tu me expliques por que esa mirada ayer ¿Que temes Anna? – preguntó el

- Es mi amiga, claro que reciente pero lo es, o al menos yo la considero así y no quiero que juegues con ella, te conozco Rinaldo, tú y yo muy bien lo sabemos y no quiero que la lastimes – dijo Anna

- Solidaridad femenina – dijo el ligero – pero despreocúpate, no tengo malas intenciones

- No he dicho que las tengas, pero eres muy egoísta, sueles seducir a una mujer rápidamente y luego te olvidas de ella, si le haz roto el corazón, tú ni enterado – dijo Anna – Y no quiero que eso le suceda a Hermione

- No lo pienso hacer, es la verdad – dijo Rinaldo – Pero creo que tanto tu como _signor_ Di Matteo tienen mala impresión al respecto, o al menos están en una postura defensiva

- Si Lisandro tiene algún problema contigo, ya eso es cosa de ustedes, no me meto en eso – dijo Anna escurridiza

- Yo se que tienes debilidad para ver los defectos de tus amigos, los aceptas demasiado tal y como son – dijo Rinaldo reflexivamente – Aunque algunos no sean tan dignos de tu confianza

Anna le miró pero añadió – Solo te advierto, aunque eres mi amigo: le rompes el corazón y yo misma te destruyo, se que eres poderoso si. Pero jamás me subestimes en el bando contrario

Rinaldo asintió y salio de la estancia dejando a Anna sola y pensativa


	7. Intensa atracción

**Capitulo 7: Intensa atracción**

Lisandro se había marchado esa noche a los Abruzzos, prefirió tomarse unos días allá para pensar a solas, la cabaña que tenía para ello allí era idónea, nada de muggles, ni magos cerca. Solo el

Por otra parte, Alberto no había ido a casa de Anna después de ese domingo y ya era miércoles, había discutido con Anna y luego de eso se marchó, tenia asuntos urgentes que atender, como siempre. Mario y Hermione eran inseparables mientras que Anna se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Harry, estaba preocupada por la reacción que desencadenaba en ella, su perfume, su presencia, su voz, la atormentaba... y ella se negaba a admitirlo

Ese miércoles en la tarde estaba leyendo en el despacho, cuando se sentía extraña o simplemente quería estar a solas se encerraba en ese lugar, era su refugio del mundo. Pero alguien vino a turbar su paz ficticia

Harry abrió la puerta con suavidad, la chica estaba leyendo cerca del fuego un antiguo libro color beige, su mirada estaba perdida entre las páginas del libro, mientras que los lentes de astigmatismo que usaba, le daban un aire de mujer mayor e intelectual, muy diferente al de joven rebelde que siempre tenia

La miró, se veía tierna, delicada, frágil, una ráfaga de algo extraño le invadió... era algo contradictorio... era algo impetuoso... pero delicado... el deseo se estaba apoderando de el...

- ¿Se puede? – le preguntó

- Pasa – le contestó ella desde adentro

Harry entró y se sentó en la butaca contigua, mirándola

- Vine a pedirte disculpas, como tu bien me dijiste, me entrometí donde no debía, pero quiero que sepas que no fue esa mi intención, solo... no quería verte así, destruyéndote.

Anna se quitó los lentes y los dejo a un lado, en la mesita junto al libro que tenia en sus manos

- Yo también debo pedirte disculpas, me excedí – dijo Anna – Y tampoco fue esa mi intención

- Entonces ¿Amigos? – dijo Harry mas seguro acercándose a ella

- Amigos – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa

Harry posó su mano sobre la de ella, que descansaba en su pierna, sobre su vestido y ella levantó la mirada, sintió un ligero cosquilleo a la altura del estomago y la garganta se le secó

- Me alegro de que todo haya quedado resuelto entre nosotros – dijo el mirándola a los ojos, verdes como los de el, pero de distinto tono, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando lentamente... el miró sus labios, rosados, carnosos, tenían que ser suaves... ella estaba como hipnotizada... aspiró hondo su perfume y sus labios se juntaron

En ese momento se produjo el hechizo, ella se acercó mas a su cuerpo y el la asió por la cintura, atrayéndola, besándola con mas intensidad, su lengua penetró en la boca de la chica, explorándola, permitiéndose disfrutar de su dulzura... su mano derecha se enredo en los cabellos de la chica, soltándole el lazo de la cinta que ataba su cabellera y dejándolo libre, le acarició el cabello, ella se estremeció como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo - ¡Alberto! – pensó y se separó

- Lo siento... no debí dejarme llevar... – dijo ella aun turbada, la verdad era que ese beso despertó emociones dormidas en su interior... algo que ni ella misma sabia que existía... algo calido y arrollador, el fuego del deseo, tuvo que bajar la mirada, no soportaría ver a Harry a los ojos

- ¿Quieres que te diga que me arrepentí y que fue un error? Lo siento, no – dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo – Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, lo sé, te dejaste llevar por que sentiste lo mismo que yo

- No voy a cuestionar ahora los motivos que me llevaron a besarte – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento tratando de conservar la serenidad

- No lo harás ya que sabes que te gustó – dijo Harry levantándose también y obligándola a darse la vuelta – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando te besé

- por favor Harry no me pongas en esta situación

- Anna sé que te gustó – dijo el en un susurro, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios – Niégamelo ahora... niégame que quieres que te bese... hazlo

- Harry por favor... se sensato – pidió ella

Harry se acerco mas y ella tembló y Harry la sujetó más fuerte y la volvió a besar, se estremeció, una corriente de fuego recorrió su cuerpo femenino y se pegó mas al cuerpo del hombre, el la llevó contra la pared y la besó mas intensamente, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y el aprovecho la ocasión para explorar su cuello, Anna dejó escapar un gemido de ansiedad... sentía necesidad de Harry... no podría soportar estar así mucho tiempo

Harry por su parte sentía un fuego que lo abrasaba por dentro, la deseaba y ahora, necesitaba tenerla, sabia que ella lo deseaba también, las reacciones en su cuerpo se lo decían claramente; nunca antes había deseado a nadie con tanta urgencia, dejó deslizar una mano a su hombro y le bajó los tirantes del vestido ligero que traía, besó su clavícula y ella se estremeció y dejo enredar sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Harry, incitándolo a que no se apartase, que siguiera tocándola...

- Harry... – musitó la chica cuando los labios de el, llegaron a su pecho, bajando su vestido y dejándolo caer al suelo del estudio

- Te deseo Anna, déjame hacerte mía – le pidió Harry mientras la línea de sus besos bajaba por su abdomen

Ella suspiró y empezó a desabrochar la camisa que traía el, la dejó caer al suelo y besó su cuello. Sentir su perfume masculino despertaba todo su deseo por el, ese deseo que ella misma se negaba a admitir que sentía, pero que era tan real y constante como las mareas

- Anna... – gimió el cuando ella besó con intensidad su cuello, incendiándolo de pasión

- No puedo negarlo Harry... te deseo como a nadie – le confesó mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de el

La flama del deseo crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, sus caricias comenzaron a ser mas desesperadas, en su urgencia de consumar sus ganas, iban creciendo como un fuego en sus cuerpos, una llama difícil de apagar

El desabrochó su pantalón y ella se apresuró a quitárselo y mandarlo lejos con el pie, su mano se deslizó por su muslo, rozando su entrepierna, excitándolo mas y el respondió de la misma manera, tocando sus piernas con un ligero toque que la estremeció, un sonoro gemido se escapo de sus gargantas cuando por fin llegaron sus caricias a la intimidad de la chica y notó su humedad, estaba lista para recibirlo

Harry al notar que ella estaba ardiendo en deseo igual que el, la llevó al suelo alfombrado de la estancia y la despojó de la diminuta ropa interior de seda de la chica, dejándola totalmente expuesta

- Eres preciosa... – susurró Harry complacido al verla desnuda por completo

Ella sonrió y Harry la hizo suya allí mismo, sin esperar más

Rato después ambos descansaban aun en el suelo alfombrado de la estancia, sin decirse palabra, no creían que hiciera falta, sus cuerpos saciados luego de hacerlo varias veces reposaban tranquilos

- ¿Que crees que pasará ahora? – le preguntó el rompiendo el silencio

- No lo sé Harry, esto es algo que yo no me esperaba – dijo ella, había estado todo ese mutis meditando lo sucedido – Y no se como haré

- ¿Piensas decírselo a Alberto? – le preguntó Harry mas consciente de la realidad que media hora antes

Ella se volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos - ¿Como puedo decirle que me he acostado contigo así? No lo va a entender y es comprensible

Harry tragó en seco y le devolvió una mirada molesta, pretendía restarle importancia para que su conciencia no le pesara por haberle sido infiel

- Entonces quieres decir que esto fue un encuentro sexual intrascendente - dijo el – O piensas hacer algo al respecto

- No me preguntes eso ahora! – Le pidió Anna – ya bastante tengo con querer poner en orden mis ideas

- Comprendo – dijo y le tomó la barbilla para besarla de nuevo – Pero quiero que sepas que esto no puede terminar aquí

- Por hoy no, _da_ _domani non lo so_ – dijo Anna y sonrió levemente

Ella cerró los ojos y volvieron a besarse con ansiedad, como si de ello dependiesen sus vidas...


	8. La cita

**Capitulo 8: La cita **

Hermione por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro del _palazzo_ nerviosa, sus manos sudaban copiosa, había decidido ir a la caballeriza al final del parque, a 200 metros de la casona, montar quizás la relajase, hubiera ido al estudio a leer pero sabía que Anna estaba encerrada allí desde la mañana así que prefirió salir fuera a tomar aire

- ¿Por que me pongo así? ¿Por que me perturba tanto? – se preguntaba una y mil veces pensando en la cita que tenia esa misma noche. Rinaldo iría a buscarla

Lo que si sabía es que se sentía sumamente nerviosa, agitada, como una adolescente, cosa que había dejado de ser a sus veintidós obviamente

Mario llegó corriendo a la caballeriza, la había buscado por toda la casa y finalmente la encontró, ensillando a Perseo, un hermoso caballo blanco de enormes crines

- Por fin te hallo, pensé que te habías encerrado tu también – dijo Mario – Harry no aparece por ningún lado, o salio sin que nos diéramos cuenta o esta en su habitación aun

- A veces es así, en el colegio mas de una vez lo hizo – dijo Hermione sonriendo al recordar aquellos tiempos

- Bueno, tranquilízate, acaba de llegar un águila con un mensaje para ti – dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino negro, escrito en tinta roja

"_Signorina Hermione:_

_Pasaré a buscarle a las 8:00pm, le tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa en mi palazzo, espero sea de su agrado_

_Esperando ansioso la hora de volver a verla se despide,_

_**Rinaldo Vanni**"_

- Creo que ahora estoy mas nerviosa que antes – dijo Hermione sonriendo al leer la nota y pasársela a Mario para que la leyese también

- Por lo que veo esta será una noche de expectativas – dijo Mario sonriéndole a Hermione - ¿Como te sientes?

- Al borde de un ataque de nervios y me siento ridícula, jamás me había sentido así con alguien desconocido – dijo ella – Pero es que no se que me pasa con el...

- _L'amore_ - dijo Mario alegre – Échele la culpa a Cupido

- ¿Tu alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntó ella

- hace un tiempo me gustaba alguien, pero ha pasado tiempo y estoy olvidándome de eso – dijo Mario

- Bueno, ya te llegará el momento – dijo Hermione

Hermione se despidió de Mario y corrió de vuelta a la casona a arreglarse para la cita y finalmente bajó a las ocho en punto, cuando el timbre de la casa sonaba, Harry y Anna estaban en la cocina con Mario tomándose un Vermouth Italiano de aperitivo antes de cenar cuando oyeron el sonido del timbre

- ya llegó – dijo Mario y Anna fue a abrirle

- Buona notte – dijo Rinaldo besándola en la mejilla - ¿Como estas Anna?

- Muy bien, pasa – dijo Anna franqueándole el paso

Hermione salió de la cocina y Rinaldo se acercó a ella

- Piu bella – dijo Rinaldo sonriente dándole un beso en la mano – Más que nunca mi _principessa_

Harry había salido pero Mario le hizo un gesto para que evitase ser excesivamente controlador

- Gracias – sonrió algo tímida ante el halago - ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo – _A rivederci_

- _A rivederla_ – contestaron Mario y Anna, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y tanto Hermione como Rinaldo salieron por la puerta, dejándolos solos

- ¡A donde me llevas! – exclamó Hermione cuando Rinaldo le tapó los ojos

- Es una sorpresa – dijo y ambos desaparecieron

Por unos segundos Hermione no supo nada de ella, luego reaparecieron y ella abrió los ojos de nuevo

- Estamos en mi propia villa – dijo Rinaldo – Bienvenida Hermione

Hermione admiró el sitio, era algo oscuro pero muy confortable, decorado con exquisito gusto

- Gracias, es muy bonito – dijo ella en respuesta

Rinaldo llamó a su servidumbre y les dio instrucciones de servir la cena

- Quiero decir que me siento muy complacido de tenerla aquí esta noche – dijo Rinaldo

- Por favor, tutéame y llámame Hermione – dijo ella – Podríamos decir que estamos a iguales

Lo que ella no sabia era que de iguales nada

El la condujo al comedor conversando alegremente

- ¿Y como es eso que una joven inglesa a venido a radicarse aquí a Italia? – preguntó curioso

- Cambio de planes y de vida – dijo Hermione – Apenas tengo cuatro días

- Entonces espero que tu decisión de vivir en Italia, sea permanente – dijo Rinaldo – Creo que fue un hecho muy afortunado para mi el que vinieras hasta acá

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó ella extrañada

- Tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, lo cual te puedo decir, es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año – respondió

Hermione sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto calidamente, ella sintió que algo se gestaba en su interior, unas mariposas revoloteaban muy adentro de si al ver su sonrisa

Un par de criados les avisaron que el comedor estaba listo para la cena y ambos entraron, Rinaldo sacó la silla para que ella tomase asiento y luego el se sentó en su puesto

- Bueno, antes que nada, el aperitivo – dijo Rinaldo y los dos mismos criados se dispusieron a cumplir órdenes

- ¿Que prefieres? ¿Campari, vermouth, Cinzano? ¿Champán? – dijo Rinaldo

- ¿Cual tomaras tu? – le preguntó ella

- Me apetece en este momento un cinzano – dijo Rinaldo

- Entonces lo mismo para mi – dijo ella y sonrió – déjame seguir tu ritmo

- Entonces procurare esmerarme para que te sientas complacida – dijo este galante

- Ya de por si estoy muy complacida – dijo ella sinceramente – No creo que tengas que esforzarte

Rinaldo tomó su mano izquierda y depositó un muy lento y calculado beso, que erizó hasta el último vello de la castaña, haciéndola suspirar

- No sabes cuanto me alegra de que sea así Hermione – dijo muy lento y pausado, Hermione se preguntó que seria sentir esos mismos labios sobre los suyos

- Espero te guste, es lo mejor de la gastronomía itálica – dijo el mientras les servían un _carpaccio _de salmón acompañado de un _pinot griggio_ espectacular

La verdad es que el _carpaccio_ estaba exquisito. Hermione nunca había probado algo semejante, el vino con que lo acompañaron no dejaba que desear

- Tienes muy buen gusto – dijo ella cuando terminaron el primer plato – realmente exquisito

- Gracias, yo siempre hago buenas elecciones – dijo y la miró con intensidad, ella sintió que esos ojos negros la desnudaban allí mismo en medio del comedor

Al _carpaccio_ le siguieron otros platos no menos divinos, todos acompañados de los mejores vinos italianos, la charla de ambos iba fluida y la noche transcurría sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera advertirlo, de tan a gusto que se sentían, Hermione se sentía como una reina, Rinaldo se había preocupado de hacerla sentir bien y vaya si estaba cumpliendo su cometido

- Acompáñame – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantase de la silla luego de la sobremesa – Vamos a dar un paseo

Hermione sonrió y en el momento en que se levantó, Rinaldo la atrajo hacia si y sin mediar palabra la besó, ella lo había estado deseando desde que lo volvió a ver pero sentir sus labios ardientes sobre los suyos produjo un millón de corrientes eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo, se estremeció y este la tomo por la cintura con mas energía, imponente

- me gustas – le dijo Rinaldo al oído al separarse

De lo cual no quedaban dudas a juzgar por el beso que le había dado


	9. Bella notte di luna plateada

**Capitulo 9: Bella notte di luna plateada **

Mientras tanto en el _palazzo_ de Anna, los tres cenaron y Mario pretextó sentirse muy cansado y se retiró temprano, Harry y Anna hicieron lo mismo... la diferencia era que ninguno de los dos podría dormir

Anna estaba en el balcón de su recamara, vestida solo con una dormilona y su batín, todavía podía sentir el olor de Harry sobre su piel, haber hecho el amor con el fue una experiencia alucinante, algo extremadamente divino y complicado y todo su ser se estremecía al recordar sus besos, sus caricias... justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió con cuidado y el mismo Harry entraba

- ¡Harry! ¿Que... que haces aquí? – murmuró ella nerviosa, aun no había olvidado su encuentro con el y ya se aparecía en su dormitorio

- No podía dormir... además tu dijiste que por lo menos hoy no nos preocupáramos por nada y vine por ti – dijo acercándose a ella – Te necesito...

Ella cerró los ojos complacida interiormente, le tendió una mano y el se acerco mas y la abrazó, ambos estaban en el balcón en silencio mirando la luna, era luna llena y el cielo estaba despejado

- ¿Que se supone que haces? – le preguntó el mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- Estoy mirando la luna ¿No ves? – Dijo ella sonriendo – Cuando era niña adoraba verla en esta fase, se ve esplendida

Harry le dio la vuelta, haciendo que lo mirara

- Yo prefiero verte a ti – dijo y ella se acerco a su cuello, respirar su perfume se estaba tornando algo adictivo... era como una droga sin la que no podía vivir

- Esta bien, pero déjame hacer algo – dijo separándose de el

Harry la miró intrigado mientras revisaba un cajón y sacaba una caja de bombones _Baci_ y lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá que tenia allí, en el balcón, abrió la caja y le tendió uno de los bombones

- ¿Chocolate?

- Cuando tenia cinco o seis años, un muy buen amigo de mi madre, solía traerme estos bombones muggles cada vez que iba a la casa, yo me emocionaba cuando llegaba y me los traía, mi madre nunca fue amante de las cosas muggles por lo cual no me los compraba, pero el gesto de él me hacia feliz – suspiró y sonrió al recordar – Se sentaba conmigo largo rato y me enseñaba canciones de sus cantantes favoritos, muggles como el por supuesto, Domenico Modugno fue siempre mi favorito de los que me enseñó, gracias a el aprendí mucho del país que estaba fuera de las paredes del _palazzo_

- ¿Y que pasó? – preguntó el

- Era muggle y mi madre jamás se casaría con alguien así – dijo ella comiendo otro bombón – Pero mientras vino y estuvo pendiente de mi fui feliz, yo hubiese querido que se casara con el pero murió poco después, cuando se regresó al sur, por el siempre conserve mi amor por los _Baci_, decía que era un bombón para compartir

Harry rió y en ese momento se percató al desenvolverlo que tenía un papelito de estraza dentro con un mensaje en 5 idiomas

- Guárdalo, son buenas frases románticas – dijo Anna al ver que el estaba extrañado – Yo las coleccionaba antes

- ¿mañana tienes que ir a la redacción del periódico? – preguntó Harry

- No, de hecho, estoy de vacaciones desde anteayer – dijo Anna

- Que bien porque pensé que quizás podríamos salir mañana

- Harry, no puedes pensar en una cita... no por ahora – le replicó Anna – Pero...

Anna pensó por unos instantes... quizás... si... podría ser buena idea, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una paloma parda que entró por la ventana, ella le quitó el rollo de pergamino de la pata y leyó

"_Querida Anna:_

_Los asuntos en Castelfranco Veneto se han complicado por lo cual creo que me quedare tres semanas o un mes, siento mucho tener que dejarte sola tanto tiempo, pero sabes cuán importante es esto para mí, al igual que tú lo eres para mi... Te prometo que te compensare cuando vuelva._

_Cuídate mucho en mi ausencia_

_Besos_

_**Alberto**"_

- Que raro – dijo ella con sarcasmo – el y sus ocupaciones, siempre es así y eso que apenas tenemos dos meses

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry abrazándola – No estas sola, estas conmigo

Ella lo miró y suspiró recargándose en el pecho de el – Ese es el quid del asunto, tengo que resolver esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Bueno, míralo del lado positivo, podremos salir a pasear tranquilamente mientras tanto – dijo Harry

- Si como amantes furtivos – dijo Anna y sonrió – Pero ya tengo el lugar idóneo, te llevaré a la casa de campo que tengo a la orilla del Lago de Como, al norte, es un sitio precioso y tranquilo, podremos pasar unos días

- Acepto, pero por ahora olvídate de eso... quiero hacerte mía otra vez... – dijo llevándola dentro a la cama de ella – te necesito Anna...

Y ambos amantes se dejaron arrastrar por una pasión que surgió sin darse cuenta

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaban disfrutando una botella de Moet & Chandon sentados en la terraza de su _palazzo_, Rinaldo estaba muy cerca de ella y habían pasado mucho rato degustando el champagne y los besos ardientes que se daban, mientras mas se besaban, mas lo necesitaban... la razón se había hecho a un lado ante la pasión

- Quédate – susurró el separándose muy levemente de ella – Quédate esta noche

- ¿Qué? – ella se sorprendió, pero no podía negar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo... la idea le resultaba tentadora

- No te estoy obligando... pero se que tu también lo quieres – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, azabache y chocolate se fundieron en una mirada intensa, se perdían mutuamente en los ojos del otro

- Realmente... – Hermione no sabia que decir... si quería hacerlo, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba, pero se inhibía por los convencionalismos, sin embargo, lo deseaba

- ¿No lo deseas? – Dijo Rinaldo acercándola a si y murmurando en su oído – Dime que no deseas quedarte conmigo esta noche y te dejare ir, pero se sincera contigo misma, tú lo deseas

- Me quedaré – contestó ella

- Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión, no te arrepentirás... esta será una noche que jamás olvidaras – dijo el dándole un ultimo sorbo a su copa de champagne

Rinaldo se puso de pie y le extendió la mano que ella tomó enseguida y el la condujo afuera de nuevo, caminaron un buen rato a la luz de la luna por el parque tomados de la mano, cerca del río, el rumor del agua llegaba a sus oídos amortiguado, no sabia porque pero se sentía como transportada, como si estuviera en otra dimensión, en otro lugar, tanta magnificencia y perfección no las creía posibles

- ¿Como te sientes? – le preguntó el al notar que iba silenciosa

- Me lo preguntas y realmente debo admitir que no se como explicar lo que siento, me siento en una burbuja de irrealidad, como si la perfección de lo que estoy viviendo no existiese y se quebrara en cualquier momento dando paso a una realidad para la cual no sé si esté preparada

El se tensó al momento - ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- No lo se, es lo que trato de averiguar – dijo Hermione reflexivamente

- No pienses, pensar arruina – dijo el – mejor disfruta la existencia

El vampiro sabía que ella era inteligente y que podría descubrir su gran secreto, pero el no podía permitirse a si mismo perderla, sabia que había hallado a alguien especial, alguien que valía mucho pero muchísimo mas de lo que a simple vista era notorio. Un diamante en bruto escondido en una roca, sabía que había hallado a alguien con quien deseaba compartir algo que muchos anhelan

La inmortalidad


	10. Amanecer en otras camas

**Capitulo 10: Amanecer en otras camas**

A la mañana siguiente, Anna y Harry bajaban furtivamente de la habitación de la primera, habían pasado la noche juntos

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry al llegar a la cocina y encontrar a Mario solo, sentado leyendo el _Corriere della Sera_

- No vino anoche, por lo que deduzco se quedó con Rinaldo – dijo Mario tranquilamente, Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, era lo menos que imaginaba enterarse

- ¿Como es posible? – dijo Harry saliendo de su estupor

- Pasando Harry, así de simple – dijo Mario dándole otro sorbo a su café

- Mario, por favor, me permites un momento, necesito hablar contigo

Mario dejó la taza y la miró, con un asentimiento de cabeza, salio detrás de Anna, pasaron al salón y Anna se sentó en una de las butacas, buscando las palabras adecuadas

- Necesito que me cubras – dijo Anna – Por la tarde me voy a la casa del Lago y quiero que me tapes

- ¿Harry? – dijo el levantando una ceja

- ¿Como lo sabes? – dijo ella sorprendida

- Soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco como a nadie, se que pasaste la mañana ayer encerrada en el despacho con el, se lo que hicieron

- ¿Como te enteraste? – susurró Anna algo nerviosa

- la próxima vez, pon hechizos insonorizadores si vas a usar el sitio para eso y permíteme decirte, que es muy deshonesto de tu parte que le hagas esto a Alberto – dijo Mario algo molesto

- ¡Alberto! – Dijo ella con sorna – Me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que se quedará en Castelfranco tres semanas o un mes ¿Crees que el esta cuando le necesito? ¿Crees que el sabe remotamente lo que siento, quiero, deseo? No Mario... lo siento

- ¡Estas enamorada de Harry! – Exclamó Mario sorprendido – pensé que seria uno de tus usuales caprichitos pero veo que no es así

- ¡No estoy enamorada! – dijo ella a la defensiva – pero si, me lo llevo durante estas semanas, tu inventaras algo si Alberto viene antes de tiempo, del resto me encargo yo

- Si lo estás Anna, mira como brillan tus ojos cuando hablas con el o cuando lo mencionas, es genial que estés así de enamorada y quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de el, pero lo que si no puedo aprobarte es que tengas una relación con Harry sin haber concluido la que tienes con Alberto – dijo Mario

Anna se levantó del asiento pensativa, sabía que Mario tenía razón

- No se que me pasa Mario, solo son cinco días y ya no se que pasa en mi, no puedo negarte que el hecho de conocer a Harry haya trastornado todo pero no creo que este enamorada – dijo Anna – Quizás es pasión, deseo pero no amor

- Te vas a dar cuenta de que tengo razón Anna, ojala que no cometas mas tonterías – dijo Mario – Eres mi amiga y lo que quiero es cuidarte

Ella se volteó a verlo sonriente – Siempre has estado allí para apoyarme, lastima que...

- ¿Lastima qué?

- Que nunca tu hubieras dado cuenta – dijo ella sonriendo tristemente – Pero quizás estaba escrito que fuera así por siempre, quizás no hubiera funcionado

Mario la miró escrutadoramente – Sinceramente no te entiendo

- ¡Eso no es novedad! – Comentó ella – Pero olvídalo, yo hace tiempo que me resigne y he seguido adelante

Mario se quedó pensando las palabras de la chica

- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Ella suspiró – Quizás, pero ya es muy tarde... ¿Me vas a cubrir?

Mario sonrió – Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Anna se lanzó a abrazarle - ¡Te adoro! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de vuelta al comedor alegre

Hermione se despertó, a su lado, un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro, descansaba placidamente, ella sonrió al verle y recordó la noche que habían pasado

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione entraba al aposento privado de Rinaldo, una mano fría la conducía, no sabia por que, pero esa frialdad en su piel la llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, sensación de hacer algo indebido... de que tenia muchas sorpresas por descubrir... no sabia cuan alejada estaba de la realidad_

_- Bienvenida – dijo dándole un calido beso en los labios, era extraño, un beso calido que despertaba sensaciones extrañas en su piel, dadas por unos labios fríos ¿Que seria aquello?_

_El beso de Rinaldo bajó de sus labios directo a sus hombros, allí bajo con un cuidado exquisito, el ligero tirante del vestido de Hermione, ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cuello... suspiró y sus manos se acercaron al rostro del vampiro y lo miró a los ojos_

_- Eres... tan deseable – susurró el – todo un regalo para los sentidos_

_Hermione sonrió y se acercó a besarle, estaba hechizada... algo sumamente agradable e hipnótico estaba sucediendo en ese momento, Rinaldo sonrió y besó su cuello, al principio solo fue un beso, pero luego poco a poco se fue intensificando, hasta que por fin, sus colmillos sintieron el palpitar de vida, ese palpitar lleno de calidez de la yugular e hincó sus colmillos en el cuello blanco y delicado de Hermione_

_Lo que ella sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible, fue un dolor ligero, pero a la vez sumamente placentero, un torrente de hormonas desatadas empezaron a circular por su sangre colmándola de deseo, un deseo ineludible por el ser que tenia al frente, ella no sabia que el vampiro la estaba mordiendo, para ella, ese fue un punto de clímax, un placer nunca antes experimentado_

_El vampiro por su parte, al sentir que rasgaba la fina piel se sintió morbosamente culpable, culpable de profanar algo tan puro como su piel, pero el deseo de deleitarse por unos segundos con su sangre, fue mas fuerte, en cuanto la sangre empezó a correr, su lengua sintió el sabor metálico tan característico, pero a la vez era dulce, agradable _

_Finalmente se separó, no muchos segundos después, él sabia que ella seria suya por completo... en cuerpo y alma_

_- Me gustas Hermione – dijo el al separarse – Eres realmente divina_

_Pero ella no captaría las varias connotaciones de la frase_

_Sus manos hábilmente la despojaron del sensual vestido de noche que traía puesto, lo dejó caer al suelo y la besó, la besó con intensidad, con pasión, la deseaba por completo... quería poseerla y adueñarse de su ser... la quería solo para el _

_- Te deseo Hermione – dijo Rinaldo mirándola a los ojos - Y voy a poseerte_

_Ella se estremeció por completo, nunca nadie había despertado tantas sensaciones en su ser, nadie había erizado de esa forma su piel _

_- Yo también te deseo... – susurró ella cuando los labios de él llegaron a sus pechos, donde se deleitó, haciéndola vibrar, enormes descargas de deseo corrían por su cuerpo, reclamando a Rinaldo en silencio, que cumpliera su promesa de hacerla suya_

_Y allí se entregó _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y el la hizo suya... suya por completo

Sus cuerpos se fundieron, hielo y fuego, vivo y muerto, marfil y bronce, una unión que el se encargaría de hacer perpetua

Unión de cuerpos, destinos, deseos... unión perenne

Una fusión de cuerpos y almas, de existencias

Por la eternidad...


	11. Caminos contradictorios

**Capitulo 11: Caminos contradictorios**

"_E se fosse per nostalgia  
Tutta questa malinconia che mi prende   
Tutte le sere  
E se fosse la gelosia  
Che mi fa vedere cose   
Che esistono soltanto nella mia mente"_

_  
_Alberto estaba caminando por una calle concurrida de Castelfranco Veneto, sabia que el haber dejado a Anna sola en estos momentos no había sido una acertada decisión, pero sabia que tenia responsabilidades, sueños por cumplir... y en ese camino estaba

¿Amaba a Anna? No lo sabia, solo sabia que la quería, la quería mucho y no deseaba perderla ¿por que pensaba en eso justamente ahora?

¿Tenia algo de que preocuparse? No lo creía, sin embargo, algo recurrente venia a su mente y lo atosigaba constantemente...

La extrañaba, sentía algo de tristeza por no estar a su lado pero también había algo más... Pero seguro seria producto de su imaginación ¡Que error cometía!

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Harry arrastrando una maleta al vestíbulo

- Si, espera que envíe a la paloma – dijo Anna atándole la debida contestación al mensaje de Alberto

- Si Hermione vuelve, no le digas la verdad por Merlín – dijo Harry a Mario quien los acompañaba - Dile alguna excusa, yo le deje una carta en su dormitorio

- ¡Siempre me toca esto! – Dijo Mario sonriendo con complicidad – Pero todo sea por ti

Anna se acercó a Mario y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida – No te preocupes, todo estará bien

- Ojala... pero uno nunca sabe – dijo Mario – cuídate

Harry y Anna salieron de la casa y en el mismo jardín desaparecieron, Anna había tomado a Harry de la mano para llevarlo a la casa de campo del Lago de Como

Por otra parte, en Capri hacia un día radiante, pero la calidez del día no lograban entrar en el cuerpo de Lisandro Di Matteo quien seguía incomodo, después del incidente en la casa de Anna no había vuelto, la verdad es que estaba celoso de Rinaldo, o mejor dicho, celoso de que otro hubiera acaparado la atención de Hermione Granger

Había ido hasta allá, a su casa, vivía solo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, esa casa era el emplazamiento de las numerosas fiestas que solía dar Lisandro, no podría negar que era muy popular, por su personalidad y carisma, especialmente por sus bromas las cuales arrancaban carcajadas puras hasta a las piedras del camino, y es que la cualidad mas notoria de Lisandro era su sentido del humor

- ¡ESO! – Exclamó – Daré una aquí, solo con el grupo... así podré tener la excusa perfecta, si... será todo un éxito

Y decidiendo esto, dejó ordenes al par de elfos que atendían su casa y se marchó rumbo a la casa de Anna

Hermione se despidió de Rinaldo casi a mediodía, este la había retenido con mil y una excusas pero ella quería presentarse en la casa, sentía que tenía que hacerlo aunque no supiera la razón y es que el instinto y la lógica siempre fueron su brújula

- te espero pasado mañana – le dijo este al despedirse de ella

- Adiós – dijo ella pero este la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente antes de dejarla marchar

- Quiero que pienses en mi cuando estés sola – dijo seductoramente y Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Algo inexplicable

- Lo haré – prometió ella sonriendo y se marchó

Desapareció en frente de la fuente del jardín de la mansión de Rinaldo y reapareció en el jardín del _palazzo_ de Anna, justo cuando Mario se disponía a entrar, la vio y se detuvo a esperarla

- Buenos días Hermione – exclamó Mario sincero - _¿tutto va bene?_

- Muy bien – suspiró la castaña - ¿te puedo decir algo?

- ¿que será? – preguntó Mario con curiosidad

- ¡Estoy enamorada! – exclamó ella feliz

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó Mario impresionado pero como romántico empedernido al fin continuó - ¡Eso es genial! ¡Oh me alegro tanto por ti!

- ¡¡Si! Estoy feliz, estoy enamorada y me siento feliz, ridículamente feliz! – Dijo ella – Creo que estoy loca

- "El amor desquicia y nos arrastra, nos eleva y nos hunde, nos cubre de dicha y nos enseña la libertad, el amor es así"

- Vaya! Que poético sonó – comentó ella enternecida

- Pero esa es la esencia de amor mi querida amiga, disfrútalo – dijo Mario contento al ver a su amiga tan eufórica

- Lo haré – dijo ella segura

Mientras tanto Harry y Anna reaparecieron enfrente de una bella casa, el frente daba al principio de un bosquecillo y por detrás estaba la escalinata que se sumergía en las mismas aguas del lago, era un sitio bucólico, precioso, un remanso de paz

- ¿que te parece? – preguntó Anna al dejar en el suelo el equipaje, en el pórtico de la casa

- A primera vista es genial – dijo Harry – Pero creo que no tenga nada que envidiarle al Valle de Godric

- Oh, ustedes los ingleses siempre son así... – exclamó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco – No saben apreciar lo que esta fuera de su país

- Si que lo sabemos apreciar – la contradijo

- No lo saben!

- Sí

- NO!

- SI – dijo y la atrapó con un rápido reflejo, propio de sus días jugando al Quidditch – Por eso estoy aquí – dijo y le dio un breve beso – contigo – le dio otro – solos

Ella sonrió

- Creo que no sabes cuanto gusto me da que digas eso -

- Bueno, pasemos a dejar esto – dijo y ella abrió la puerta con una llave que traía guardada

- Pensé que las brujas italianas usaban algo mas complejo para guarecer sus casas – dijo el para provocarla

- Claro que lo hacemos ¿Pruebas? – Dijo ella maliciosa – Me divertiré viendo como intentas vulnerar la seguridad que yo misma puse

- Te reto a que si lo logro – dijo Harry arrogante – Pero para que sea justo quiero un premio si lo logro ¿Te parece?

- ¡ACEPTO! ¿Que pides tu? – le preguntó Anna intrigada por saber que pasaba por la mente del moreno

- Mmm aun no lo se pero cuando se me ocurra algo "realmente bueno" te diré ¿aceptas? – Dijo Harry seguro de si mismo – Sea lo que sea, yo ganare

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un arrogante presumido? – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – Pero si, acepto. Anna volvió a cerrar la puerta y sin decir nada aplicó dos conjuros a la cerradura

- Eso viene de familia – dijo riendo al recordar lo que sabia de su padre y se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta, en cuanto Anna se apartó

- Prepárate – dijo ella – Me divertiré

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la cerradura, nada; luego saco una navaja parecida a la que Sirius le había regalado en unas Navidades, nada; por ultimo saco una horquilla y en cuanto el metal de la horquilla hizo contacto con la cerradura Harry salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo

- ¡¡PERDISTE! – exclamó ella desternillándose de risa, se acercó a Harry y le ayudó a levantarse, este la haló del brazo haciendo que cayese, el rodó hasta quedar encima de ella

- Ok, perdí – dijo acercándose a su rostro - ¿satisfecha?

- Si – dijo ella mirando a Harry a los ojos - ¿Te he dicho que me gustan tus ojos?

- No, pero son verdes igual que los tuyos – dijo Harry y la besó – Aunque los tuyos son más claros

- ¿No te piensas levantar de encima de mi?

- Estoy cómodo aquí – dijo el estirándose y tomándola de las muñecas

- PARATE!

- Sus deseos son ordenes – Harry se levantó del suelo y extendió la mano para ayudar a Anna a levantarse también, ella abrió por fin la puerta y Harry se volteó a preguntarle que clase de hechizo tenia la puerta

- Ninguno, solo una alarma muggle antirrobo – dijo ella desternillándose de risa – Si hubieras prestado atención no hice nada, lo único que tenias era que intentar un hechizo congelante si querías entrar

- siempre tu...

- Yo siempre gano – le dijo ella burlona - ¿Capicci?

Harry la miró resoplando pero a la vez divertido, ganas de ahorcarla le sobraban y ganas de besarla... también


	12. Tres semanas, cuatro días

**Capitulo 12: Tres semanas, cuatro días**

A Lisandro no le hizo gracia oír la conversación de Hermione y Mario, se fue de vuelta sin ser detectado y se dispuso a planear su siguiente jugada, las cosas no se quedan así, las guerras se pelean, no se retira el contrincante sin haber peleado

Alberto no supo bien porque pero en cuanto leyó la carta, tan tranquila de Anna, supo que algo no andaba bien, pero todavía tenia mucho que hacer por sus negocios como para volver a sacarse la duda de encima

Rinaldo estaba celebrando su victoria en privado, deleitándose recordando los detalles de la noche anterior... satisfecho consigo mismo, lo había logrado, ahora faltaba lo mas importante... procurar que nadie descubriese su secreto... la mordida a Hermione... sus planes para con ella

Mario estaba hecho un lío, sabia perfectamente que Alberto Campobasso no era ningún tonto al que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo, por su amiga, ella lo merecía y si eso incluía un par de mentiras... ni modo pero algo lo inquietaba ¿Que tan serio seria eso que tenían Anna y Harry? Pues a el le parecía que eso no pasaba de ser una aventura peligrosa... especialmente para ella; por otro lado Hermione, con pocos días allí ya se había convertido en su amiga y sentía que su deber era cuidarla, al igual que hacia con Anna pero el no sabia nada sobre Rinaldo Vanni, aparte de ser un buen amigo de su amiga ¿Como podría saber si la lastimaría? El no querría ver a la castaña lastimada bajo ningún concepto

- Harry – llamó Anna – Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago en bote

Harry la miró incrédulo ¿Como?

- Vente – dijo ella melosa tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia la puerta posterior, la abrió y bajaron las escalinatas

Al llegar al último peldaño seco, entraron y Anna soltó la cuerda que amarraba el bote, encendió el motor y empezaron a navegar

- ¿Esta casa también es tuya? – preguntó Harry

- Si – dijo ella – esta al igual que la de Roma son mías, sin embargo, solo vengo aquí cuando deseo estar tranquila, lejos de todo

- Es un sitio precioso – dijo Harry mientras se internaban mas en el lago – Se respira paz, cosa a la que no estoy acostumbrado

- Deja los problemas en Inglaterra y vive la vida en Italia – dijo ella y suspiró – Y los problemas de Italia, déjalos en Roma y vive aquí

- Tienes que hablar con Alberto, no puedes dejar las cosas así – dijo Harry – Tienes que enfrentar las cosas tal y como vienen

- ¿que le voy a decir Harry? – le preguntó ella - ¿Que nos hemos liado en su ausencia? No me parece correcto hacer algo semejante

- Bueno, olvidémonos del tema – dijo sentándose cerca de ella - ¿Tu crees que estamos lo suficientemente solos?

- Si... – dijo abriendo bastante los ojos de la sorpresa al entender las intenciones de Harry – ¡No pensaras...!

- No lo estoy pensando – dijo en un susurro llevándola hacia atrás, la suelo – Lo voy a hacer...

Cualquiera que pasaría por allí, le parecería curioso que una lancha como esa en medio del lago estuviera sola... sus ocupantes estaban en el suelo ocupados...

Durante esa semana, todos anduvieron por su lado, Hermione salía a diario al anochecer cuando iba a recogerla Rinaldo, normalmente pasaban la noche juntos, Mario había aprovechado y salió una semana a Trevisi a visitar a un amigo, Alberto cerrando el negocio que lo había llevado a Castelfranco, Lisandro había regresado a Capri mientras durase la ausencia del resto.

Harry y Anna pasaron esas semanas paseando por el lago, pescaron a lo muggle, hicieron y deshicieron, pero al final del día, siempre acababan haciendo el amor hasta que caían rendidos y exhaustos hasta el día siguiente, fue irónico pero solo hicieron falta tres semanas cuatro días para que ambos se enamoraran.

Y lo mismo iba para Hermione y Rinaldo, la mortal y el vampiro habían sucumbido ante las redes de Cupido, esos días estuvieron llenos de magia y lujuria desbordada... como podía ella recordar de su último encuentro

_**Flash Back**_

_- signorina Hermione – dijo uno de los criados de Rinaldo dándole elegantemente la bienvenida, cuando ella había acudido a la mansión – signor Rinaldo le espera arriba_

_Hermione se extrañó pero igual subió al piso superior, sabía perfectamente el camino y así se dirigió hasta la terraza primero, no le halló así que se dirigió al dormitorio, tocó la puerta levemente_

_- adelante – dijo Rinaldo desde dentro con voz aterciopelada_

_Hermione bajo la manilla de la puerta y entró, Rinaldo estaba recostado en una chaise longue junto a una mesilla con una fonduera, el aroma a chocolate inundaba la habitación_

_- ¿que se supone que es esto? – preguntó ella divertida_

_- Ya lo veras querida – dijo levantándose para recibirla, se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso que ella correspondió con pasión, Rinaldo la tomó por la cintura y la alzo en brazos llevándola hasta la cama, mientras que sus besos recorrían el cuello de la castaña_

_La depositó en la cama y la desnudó, ella todavía estaba intrigada pues los oscuros ojos del vampiro prometían algo más... _

_- ¿Cual es el juego? – le preguntó, al no poder soportar mas la curiosidad_

_- Una nueva experiencia gustativa – dijo el y se rió – Se que te gustará, eres tan amante de esto como yo..._

_- No lo dudo, todo lo que haces me fascina – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos cuando el se quitaba la camisa de seda negra que cubría su cuerpo macizo, dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente amaba estar en sus brazos y sentirse mujer con el, solo el podía hacerle el amor con esa intensidad, con esa pasión y esa lujuria. Sólo el_

_- Te deseo Hermione... te deseo tanto... podría pasar todo el tiempo contigo así – dijo el recostándose a su lado, completamente desnudos_

_- Entonces no esperes mas – le respondió ella – soy completamente tuya_

_Rinaldo sonrió y acercó una fresa mojada en salsa de chocolate y la deslizó entre sus senos descubiertos, ella sonrió al sentir el calido chocolate fundido en su piel y gimió al sentir la lengua de el quitando el dulce de su piel_

_- Eres deliciosa – dijo Rinaldo levantando la vista cuando terminó – Quiero recorrer todo tu cuerpo probando tu sabor _

_- Solo hazlo_

_El sonrió y después de que ambos comieran la fresa juntando labio con labio, tomó otra y la sumergió en chocolate y también la deslizo por el hombro hasta el cuello de Hermione, sabía que era su punto débil y con sutileza fue retirando todo rastro mientras que ella no podía evitar reprimir los gemidos de su garganta, su deseo fue creciendo a medida que el continuaba con ese juego tan dulce... y terminaron fundiéndose en aquella cama, como siempre... como deseaban..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Creo que he descubierto algo en mi que antes no conocí – dijo ella pensativa – Solo espero no despertar pronto de esta fantasía

- Harry... se nos va a hacer muy tarde para regresar, ¡Hazme el favor de darte prisa! – Anna lo llamó tratando de que se apurara, pero este estaba aun revisando unas cosas

- ¡Ya voy! – Éste cerró su maleta y la hechizó para bajarla de la habitación - ¿Por que tanta prisa?

- Por que vamos a enviar las maletas y vamos a dar un último paseo antes de regresar a casa

Harry llegó en ese momento sonriendo - ¿Que tienes en este momento en esa cabeza tan traviesa?

- Nada malo Harry – le dijo – Solo quiero estar un ratito más contigo a solas antes de regresar

Harry asintió y con un movimiento de varita, Anna envió las maletas de ambos al palazzo y lo tomó de la mano para desaparecer

Reaparecieron en Roma, en la Fontana di Trevi, ella sacó de su bolso una cámara de fotos (mágica, pero muy muggle a la vista de cualquier transeúnte) y le pidió al primer paseante que les tomara una foto, luego ella le tendió una moneda a Harry

- ¿Para que es esto? – dijo el al ver que era una Lira, no un galeón, sickle o knut

- Lánzala a la fuente y pide un deseo – dijo ella sonriendo feliz – La fontana te cumplirá lo que desees, pero piénsalo nada mas, no lo digas en voz alta

Harry meneo la cabeza riendo y pensó su deseo, lanzó la moneda al mismo tiempo que ella, luego se dieron un apasionado beso sin saber que alguien mas se había percatado de su presencia

Y no se imaginaban ellos, cuantos problemas les traería esa exhibición... quizás ni lo hubieran hecho nunca de saberlo... Al regresar al palazzo tomados de la mano, no imaginaban que sorpresa les tenía deparado el destino

- ¿Que significa esto? – Dijo un hombre en la entrada - ¡Que ha pasado aquí!

Anna se desprendió de la mano de Harry asustada, no se imaginaba que serían vistos


	13. Enfrentamientos fraternales

**Capitulo 13: Enfrentamientos fraternales **

- ¡Luciano!

Harry se tensó al oír el tono empleado por la italiana, sin lugar a dudas era un signo de que estaban en problemas

- ¿Quien se supone que es el y por que vienen de manos? – dijo Luciano echando chispas

Harry se volteo a mirar a Luciano fijamente, este le devolvió una mirada llena de determinación, sus ojos grises y gélidos le recordaron otros los cuales había odiado años atrás

- Eso no es tu maldito problema ¡Lárgate como siempre y no te entrometas en mi vida!

- Si me entrometo y estoy en TODO mi derecho – dijo el

- No lo tienes

- ¿Quien diablos es usted y por que le grita a Anna de esa manera? – Dijo Harry interponiéndose – No permito que se le hable así a ella

- Harry – dijo Anna volteándose a verle – El, es mi hermano – Luego se encaró nuevamente a Luciano – Luciano, el es Harry

- Harry... ¿Harry Potter? – Dijo al ver más detenidamente al joven - ¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO! ¡ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A ALBERTO CON HARRY POTTER!

Por toda contestación lanzó a Anna un ejemplar del periódico mágico vespertino de Italia, en el cual se veía en primera plana: "Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico entre nosotros" y una foto de ambos besándose en la Fontana di Trevi. Tanto Anna como Harry palidecieron

- repito, no tengo nada que decirte Luciano, tu siempre has preferido tu vida a mi y por lo tanto, no tengo que darte cuenta de mis actos – dijo Anna conteniéndose – Conténtate con conocerlo y lárgate de nuevo a Ibiza, Mallorca o a donde te pegue la gana

- ¡NO ME HABLES ASI, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR!

- DEJASTE DE SERLO CUANDO CON APENAS 10 AÑOS TE DESENTENDISTE DE MI – Le gritó ella – Solo tenias contacto conmigo cuando creías que era suficiente mutis, un tiempo te perdiste ¡Cinco años! Cinco años importantes, mama murió y tu te olvidaste de mi y yo me he valido por mi misma desde mis 16, no necesito que aparezca un hermano a querer inmiscuirse en mi vida tan tarde

- Yo creo que es mejor que discutan esto ustedes solos – dijo Harry visiblemente incomodo

- ¡NO! tu te quedas, quien se tiene que ir es él – dijo Anna y tomándolo de la mano – No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

- ¡SI TE INTERESA! – replicó Luciano con dureza

- No, no pienso oírte Lucci – dijo usando el diminutivo de cuando era niña – Es muy tarde y no quiero saber nada que tengas que decirme ¿Capicci?

- Yo creo que debes calmarte Anna, no es necesario que discutan, mejor entremos y te tomas un te y hablan como dos personas civilizadas – dijo Harry y se acercó un poco a ella – Podría ser algo importante, dale una oportunidad de hablar

- No Harry, es muy tarde – dijo Anna – Ya no es nada para mi, el me perdió como hermana cuando prefirió disfrutar su vida olvidando que era su única hermana, su "bambina" consentida... cuando le necesité no estuvo y ahora el existe para mí – dijo ella bajando el rostro para que Luciano no viera dos lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos

Luciano a su vez, sintió quizás una pizca de remordimientos, se había olvidado de ella y de su propia madre simplemente por que eran de ideas contrarias, el había querido seguir a Lord Voldemort, su madre, quien a pesar de que creía en la pureza de sangre, le había dicho que no quería verlo en ese camino. Se separaron y no volvieron a verse hasta que ella murió, dejándole una parte de la herencia, Luciano y Anna fueron unidos mientras ella era niña pero cuando Luciano se fue de casa, Anna no le volvió a ver sino hace tres años, en los cuales intentaron recobrar su lazo, pero estaba roto irremediablemente

- Me marcho, pero cuando sepas por tus propios medios lo que vine a decirte, será demasiado tarde – dijo Luciano fríamente y desapareció

Anna y Harry entraron a la casa, Mario estaba sentado en la sala, tenso. Por su expresión, estaba al corriente de lo sucedido fuera

- Lo siento Anna – dijo levantándose – No pude impedir que se quedara esperándote

- No fue tu culpa Mario – dijo ella cuando Mario se acerco y se abrazó a el – Tu no tienes la culpa de que mi vida tenga huecos como este

Harry se sentó a procesar todo, con razón siempre era alegre y quería vivir rodeada de gente, para llenar su vacío interior... y Merlín sabría cuan grande seria este, al igual que el suyo propio...

- Alberto regresa mañana, esta en Bari cerrando un negocio y Lisandro esta en Capri pero no se cuando regrese, Hermione esta pasando el fin de semana con Rinaldo en su mansión – dijo Mario – Estaremos tranquilos esta noche

- Entonces propongo algo – dijo Harry – Los invito a cenar, vamos los tres a pasar un rato agradable

- No quiero hacer mal tercio – dijo Mario y Harry se rió

- Vente – dijo Harry halándolo del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de la casa – No acepto un no ¿como es que se dice en italiano en estos casos? – preguntó a Anna

- Capicci – le contestó ella riendo

- Ah, ok, ¿Capicci? – dijo emulando el acento italiano de Anna, Mario y ella rieron con ganas al ver el intento de Harry de hablar italiano correctamente y este frunció el entrecejo

- No te vayas a enojar, es que se vio cómico como lo dijiste – dijo Mario – Un whiskey intentando pasar por Grappa

Harry entendió el chiste de humor negroide y los tres se marcharon a _La bocca della veritá_ un magnifico ristorante de un suburbio de Roma, el cual presentaba lo mejor de la gastronomía del Norte

- ...Y cuando yo los recibía por ella parecía un juego de guerra... – decía Mario riendo – Yo llevaba la caja de bombones y ella vigilaba todo el pasillo para que pudiera esconder

- Y lo malo fue la única vez que dije que los escondería yo... lo hice tan pero tan bien que ¡Los perdí! Nunca supe donde los metí – dijo ella – Desde ese entonces declare que no volvía a guardar nada en mi vida

- Y me toca hacerlo a mí

- Cuando yo era adolescente, solía esconder cosas en casa de mis tíos en una tabla suelta que había debajo de mi cama – dijo Harry – Tinta, dulces que me enviaban mis amigos, libros... lo que fuera. Jamás lo supieron

- La bóveda secreta de Harry Potter: ta ta ta taaaaan – dijo Mario emulando las presentaciones orquestales – La tabla suelta – dijo con voz de misterio y los tres rieron

- ¡Oigan que es verdad! – dijo Harry recuperándose de la risa

- Ok te creemos – dijo Anna seria y volvió a soltar la risa

- Cambiando de tema ¿Que ha pasado con Hermione? Apenas me envió una nota diciendo que estaba bien

- Ella ha estado viéndose a diario con Rinaldo y si mal no creo, esta enamorada hasta el tuétano – dijo Mario mientras le traían el Ossobucco de Ternera alla Milanesa – No me extraña que no se acuerde del mundo si está tan feliz

- Ojala lo logre – dijo Anna dijo mientras terminaba su Ensalada Capresa – Me sentiría muy feliz de ver a dos de mis amigos juntos y felices

- Tu siempre de casamentera – dijo Mario

- ¡Pero si es verdad! El amor es lo más bello que existe – dijo Anna suspirando – es lo que le da sentido a la vida

- _Oh amore mio_ – dijo Mario resignado – Creo que cupido te ha flechado, ese es el Destino

- _E al destino io non ci ho creduto mai fino a quando mi hai cambiata tu_ – dijo Anna

- ¿Como? – dijo Harry que no entendió ni pizca de italiano

- "El destino no existía para mi hasta que me lo has cambiado tú" – respondió ella ruborizada – ya me hicieron decirlo

Harry le sonrió y sin pena le tomó la mano – No te preocupes, yo pienso lo mismo y en este momento debo decir que venir a Italia no fue un hecho fortuito, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

- Ay que lindo – dijo Mario enternecido, siempre había sido mas romántico que la propia Anna – _La cosa che vivi mi amica_ _e questa vita_

Regresaron a las 10 pues Anna se sintió mal, sin embargo regresaron felices sin saber que lo que había ocurrido ese día... marcaría por completo su futuro


	14. Aparición y revelaciones

**Capitulo 14: Aparición y revelaciones **

Hermione llegó en la noche, al ser avisada por Mario mediante una notita que Harry y Anna habían regresado y se sentaron a charlar hasta tarde, cuando decidieron retirarse

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron por unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta, estaban tocando como posesos. Harry había pasado la noche en la habitación de Anna, ya que estaba se sentía algo mal y no quiso dejarla sola, ahora tenían que levantarse a la carrera a ver quien llamaba de esa forma

- ¡YA VOY! – gritó Mario algo molesto por la insistencia

Anna se vistió a toda prisa y bajó, Harry iba detrás de ella cuando Hermione que ya estaba abajo, abrió la puerta y una chica pelirroja penetró

- ¿GINNY?

- ¿Quien es usted y por que entra de esa manera en mi casa? – dijo Anna molesta y mas aun al ver que la pelirroja se dirigía a donde estaba Harry y lo primero que hizo fue estamparle una sonora bofetada girándole el rostro

- GINNY!

- ¿Pero que se cree? – dijo Anna molesta, la chica giró su mirada hacia ella y también le dio una bofetada

- Eres un miserable Harry James Potter, dejarme plantada el día de nuestra boda para venir hasta aquí y enredarte con esta – dijo lanzándole el Profeta Vespertino del día anterior, Harry lo tomó y vio

"_**Harry Potter ha encontrado el amor en Italia"**_

_Después de el escándalo que protagonizaron él y su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, al huir del país el día de su boda, no se había tenido información del paradero del señor Potter, sin embargo, nuestro corresponsal en Roma lo halló muy acaramelado con su nueva novia, una joven heredera de una de las fortunas mas grandes de Italia y descendiente de una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico: Anna Marchiorello, sin embargo el escándalo es mayor ya que se sabe del compromiso de la joven con otro acaudalado mago: Alberto Campobasso, por lo que el triangulo amoroso es el chisme del momento _(sigue en la pagina 4)

Y debajo la foto que les tomaron en la Fontana di Trevi, la cual la habían vendido a la mayoría de los diarios del Mundo Mágico

- Ginny... – susurró tímidamente Hermione tratando de que se calmara

- ¡TU NO ME HABLES! ¡PENSE QUE TE HABIAS LARGADO CON EL! ¡DEJASTE A MI HERMANO CON EL CORAZON DESTROZADO! – Chilló Ginevra Weasley – Pero eres igual de traidora que Harry... me das asco

- GINNY! – gritó la castaña – NO PERMITIRE QUE ME HABLES ASI!

- ¿AH NO? ¿Y COMO LE DIGO A UNA COMO TU? – Le replicó Ginny – Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR GINNY, PARA TI WEASLEY O GINEVRA...

- Por favor Ginny... vamos a hablar – intentó Hermione

- ¡No tengo nada que decirte, para mi eres un cero a la izquierda Granger! – Dijo Ginny – Esa cuenta que te la pase Ronald

Anna se tocaba con rabia la mejilla izquierda, la pelirroja endemoniada esa le había dado fuerte, pero era tal su estupefacción que aun no había reaccionado, Mario miraba la escena sin saber que decir y harry estaba dividido, sabia que lo que habían hecho al huir así no había sido lo mas correcto, pero Anna no podía pagar las consecuencias

- O deja de gritar o la saco ahora mismo de mi casa – dijo Anna adelantándose a donde se encontraba Ginny – Y vuelve a levantarme la mano y juro que la destrozo con mis propias manos

- Por favor! – Dijo ella sarcástica – Eres una pobre infeliz que cree que el dinero lo es todo, crees que harry es la octava maravilla del mundo y no te das cuenta de que es justo lo contrario

- Oh si, me imagino que como aun no superas el hecho de que valgas tan poco como para que se fijara REALMENTE en ti, no te queda otra opción que hablar mal de el

Hermione había arrancado a llorar, no sabia que decir y la verdad es que se sentía sumamente humillada, Mario se había acercado y la abrazó para consolarla en el momento en que la pelirroja volteó a verla

- Y veo que ya le encontraste sustituto a Ron – dijo con una mirada de desprecio a Mario – Que bajo han caído ambos

- NO INSULTES A HERMIONE! – Gritó Harry molesto – a mi me puedes decir lo que gustes pero a ella no

- ¿Con cuantas te estas revolcando al mismo tiempo? Ya esto no es un triangulo – dijo mirando a Anna quien quería desollarla viva – Sino una orgía

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Mario abrió: Era Lisandro, este sin saber nada se acercó a saludar a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla

- VEN! – Gritó Ginny - ¿Cuantos más faltan? ¡Que depravados se han vuelto!

- ¿Que demonios le pasa a usted? – Dijo Lisandro acercándose a la pelirroja – No comprendo por que arma escándalo en una casa que no es suya

- ¡POR QUE VINE A BUSCAR AL MISERABLE QUE ME DEJO PLANTADA EL DIA DE MI MATRIMONIO... AL IMBECIL QUE SE LARGO CON MI "MEJOR AMIGA" SIN DAR LA CARA! – Gritó Ginny con el rostro del mismo color de su cabello

- Ginny vamos a hablar – intentó Hermione

- No tengo nada que decirte Hermione Granger – dijo Ginny con dureza – Mi problema es con este canalla que esta aquí

- Me perdonas pero Harry NO tiene nada que hablar contigo – Dijo Anna interponiéndose – Así que te pido que te largues de mi casa y no regreses

- A mi nadie me moverá de aquí hasta que no haya hecho lo que vine a hacer – dijo Ginny desafiante – Y nada ni nadie lograra impedírmelo

Lisandro estaba junto a Hermione y Mario, Anna estaba plantada frente a la pelirroja delante de harry cuando nuevamente sonó el timbre: Rinaldo

- ¿que sucede aquí? – dijo al notar a Hermione llorando y a la pelirroja gritando, se acerco a ella y esta le abrazó, desprendiéndose de Mario y Lisandro, este ultimo le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio

- ¿Mas? Wow... es increíble – dijo Ginny maliciosa – Entonces esperare a ver si llega alguien mas para la función del día de hoy pero contéstenme algo ¿como se reparten para semejante orgía? Tenemos dos mujeres – dijo y miró a Hermione y Anna – Si a esto se le puede llamar mujer

- Mira desgraciada... – dijo Anna abalanzándose sobre Ginny pero Harry la retuvo, tratando de calmarla

- ... Y uno, dos, tres y cuatro hombres! Mas el cornudo de tu prometido serian cinco! – dijo ella – Que barbaridad! Serian un trío y un cuarteto ¡Que depravados son ustedes los italianos!

- No le permito que siga expresándose así! – dijo Rinaldo acercándose imponente – Y menos si se refiere a Hermione y Anna

- ¿Las compartes? – Preguntó Ginny con humor negro – Wow... ¿que satisfacción obtienes con dos cualquieras? Aunque me imagino que saben hacerlo en la cama...

El timbre volvió a sonar y Harry maldijo por lo bajo la mala suerte de es día pero el que llegó fue la guinda del pastel: Alberto Campobasso

- ¿Pero es que aun falta gente? – Preguntó Ginny escandalizada – Madre mía...

- ¿que sucede aquí Anna? ¿Que es este escándalo? – preguntó al entrar pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el periódico que estaba en el suelo, con la foto de Anna y Harry besándose y palideció

- ANNA! ERES MI PROMETIDA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ALGO ASI? – Dijo Alberto sacudiendo el Profeta Vespertino con rabia

- Ahh ¿Tu eres el cornudo? Felicitaciones, soy la novia plantada de Potter – dijo Ginny haciendo ademán de presentarse – Y la madre de su futuro hijo

Anna se mareó de repente al oír semejante declaración

- ¿QUE? - Gritó Harry impactado

- Que estoy embarazada Harry... me dejaste plantada y embarazada – dijo Ginny

Pero Anna no llegó a oír mas, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y cayó al suelo inconsciente


	15. Bendecida pasión

**Capitulo 15: Bendecida pasión**

_  
E se fosse un´illusione  
Tutta questa benedetta passione  
Che per un istante mi ha portato via  
Che mi ha portato via"_

Anna despertó, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, a su lado, Mario la miraba preocupado

- ¿por que no me lo habías dicho? – dijo Mario

Ella se estrujó la cabeza tratando de recordar y entender que era aquello de lo que su mejor amigo le hablaba

- Solo supe que había huido de su país el día de su boda... no sabia mas nada – dijo ella a la defensiva

- No me refería a eso

- ¿Y entonces? – Pregunto ella sin comprender

- ¿Por que no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada? – dijo Mario con una seriedad inusual

Anna le miró como diciéndole que era una broma de pésimo gusto, pero Mario continuaba impasible, como si eso fuera en serio

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Dijo Anna incorporándose en la cama – No... No es posible

- Lo es, te hice una prueba con la poción – dijo Mario preocupado - ¿Que vamos a hacer? Alberto y Harry quieren saber que te pasa al igual que los demás

- ¿Donde están? – Preguntó – Y la tal Ginevra también ¿donde están todos?

- Abajo, ella está discutiendo con Harry pues este se niega a creerle, Alberto esta hecho una furia ante lo del periódico pero nadie sabe aun que pasa contigo – dijo Mario – Pero estas en evidencia y en un gran problema, el bebe que estas esperando ¿Es de Harry verdad?

Anna asintió, ella aun no había estado con Alberto y encima había aparecido la pelirroja esa diciendo que estaba embarazada de Harry

- No se que voy a hacer – dijo Anna – Es todo...

- Difícil... entiendo – dijo Mario – Pero están insistiendo en llevarte al _Maggiore_ para que un sanador te examine

- ¡NO! se descubrirá que estoy embarazada _¡E diávolo e porte la mía anima!_ – Dijo Anna desesperada pasando su mano por el cabello, mesándoselo - ¿que hago?

- Yo diré que fue por que te saltaste el desayuno con este lío y además la impresión – dijo Mario – Pero no se cuanto tiempo nos dure el teatro

Anna se levantó y se miró al espejo, conteniendo una lágrima, sabia que había perdido un compañero... aquella joven se encargaría de hacerlo gracias al bebé que también esperaba de el. Que maldita era la vida... pero quizás había sido una bendición para ella, había sido feliz y ahora, gracias a ese bebé, nunca volvería a estar sola... cerró los ojos y cantó, sin quitar su mano de su vientre, aun plano

_Ed ho ballato in equilibrio fino a che  
mi sono fatta troppo fragile  
e nello specchio quante volte ho chiesto se  
c'è ancora un po' d'amore anche per me_

- Anna este no es momento para cantar – dijo Mario fastidiado – No se que haremos

"_E se fossero emozioni  
Tutte quelle sensazioni di fastidio e di paura che ho  
Quando vedo i tuoi pensieri  
E capisco che da ieri  
Tu te ne eri già andato via  
_

- Yo tampoco, pero por el momento, NADIE debe saber que estoy embarazada de Harry... ni siquiera el mismo – dijo Anna decidida – El tiene una obligación que cumplir, no conmigo, no con ella, con el bebé que esa esta esperando _  
_

- ¿Y tu? – Dijo Mario exasperado – No puedes pensar que tu también estas en la misma situación que ella y por lo tanto Harry debe saber que será padre por partida doble

- No, el o ella me tendrán a mi y eso es suficiente, si salí adelante cuando era adolescente y estuve sola, ahora mas lo haría, tengo dinero, a mi hijo no le faltara nada, amor, se lo daré yo – dijo Anna y se dispuso a salir abajo – Eso es todo

Pero Mario sabía que a ese bebe le haría falta un padre

- Estoy seguro que debe haber un error Ginny ¡Tu no puedes estar embarazada! – Dijo Harry – No puede ser

- Lo siento Harry... pero es la verdad, por hoy me iré, estaré en la posada mágica que esta cerca del Coliseo, puedes ubicarme allí

Rinaldo se había marchado diciéndole a Hermione que pasaría por ella esa noche. Lisandro, Hermione estaban en la terraza, prefirieron salir del salón, Alberto se despidió y salio fuera, cuando Ginny salió, el la esperaba

- Tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar – dijo Alberto Campobasso – Algo que nos conviene a ambos

La pelirroja intuyó que ese podría ser un poderoso aliado y sonriendo, asintió

Cuando Anna bajó al salón, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, sus manos tapaban su rostro, pero se veía que estaba desesperado, sintió unos pasos conocidos que se aproximaban y levantó el rostro

- ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo Harry nervioso la notar la extrema palidez de ella – Quisiera darte una explicación...

- No me digas nada – dijo Anna haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – No tienes que darme explicaciones ni nada, comprendo que tienes un deber y una responsabilidad con ella así que por lo que sucedió entre nosotros no te preocupes... fue algo... sin importancia

Harry se levantó - ¿Como que sin importancia? Tú muy bien sabes que no es así... Yo resolveré esto

- No me prometas lo que no puedes cumplir – le dijo ella sintiendo que le fallaba la voluntad

- No estoy diciendo algo así! Yo se que te amo y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi! No puedes dejar que algo así lo arruine todo – dijo Harry – Me estas ocultando algo! Lo se!

Anna intentó cerrar su mente pero era muy tarde, en un momento, varias imágenes empezaron a pasar a gran velocidad y de repente se detuvieron

- ¿QUE? – gritó Harry soltándola, había usado legeremancia contra Anna y había sacado un recuerdo... uno solo – Anna... estas...

- NO! ¡Y no te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta! – dijo ella aterrada, estaba en evidencia

- Anna... estas esperando un hijo mío también – dijo Harry cayendo sentado en el sillón – Oh por Merlín

- ¡NO! eso es mentira... – dijo ella nerviosa

Mario entro en el salón serio y se dirigió a Harry sin mirarla – Lo siento, es verdad, ella está embarazada... y no hay manera de negar que es tuyo

- ¡COMO PUDISTE! – Gritó Anna encarando a Mario – Me traicionaste!

- ¡Anna no me lo niegues! ¡El mismo Mario me confirma en tu cara que estas en estado! Es mi hijo también! – dijo Harry molesto y a la vez feliz...

La verdad es que saber que Ginny estaba embarazada no le había causado gracia pero saber que Anna lo estaba también si... allí se dio cuenta de a quien amaba... que no solo había sido una pasión... era una bendecida pasión

Pero el secreto fue a _sottovoce_, Lisandro y Hermione bajaron al salón y se enteraron también

- ¿COMO? – gritaron ambos al oír la declaración de Harry

- ¡Por favor que esto no salga de aquí! – dijo Anna asustada

La verdad estaba expuesta sobre la mesa... nadie podía negarlo ahora

Hermione no pudo articular palabra... Harry estaba en serios problemas. Lisandro sonrió de forma siniestra, tenia una carta bajo la manga... quizás esa información fuese muy útil en sus manos


	16. Sangre e intrigas

**Capitulo 16: Sangre e intrigas **

- Date cuenta del trato que te propongo, así quitas de tu camino a Anna y yo me encargo de ella – dijo Alberto – Yo quito los obstáculos de tu camino y tu haces lo mismo por mi... tu te quedaras con Potter como lo deseas

- Me suena bien... pero hay un problema – dijo Ginny

- ¿Cual? – Preguntó Alberto – Yo corro con tus gastos aquí... nadie sospechará, ya que lo haré a través de un tercero que servirá de mampara

- El problema es que tenemos que darnos mucha prisa pues... no estoy embarazada, en realidad lo único que quiero es casarme con Harry, me lo propuse el día que lo conocí y no descansare hasta que eso suceda

- Bueno, estamos algo más presionados pero se hará, yo no pienso dejar que Anna Margherita siga enredada con Potter, ella tiene que ser mi mujer – dijo Alberto – Y tengo que darme prisa en casarme con ella, creo que Luciano, su hermano, ha descubierto algo sobre mí, pero no me preocupa, ya me encargaré de el...

- ¿Que es eso tan sucio que ocultas? – Preguntó la pelirroja seductora – Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que requieras

Alberto la miró, era atractiva, podría ser su amante temporal...

- Bueno... eso te tocara averiguarlo a tu cuenta y riesgo – dijo Alberto insinuante – Hacemos una sociedad...

La pelirroja sonrió... iban a ser unos días muy interesantes en Italia

Luciano Marchiorello caminaba nervioso, sentía que lo seguían, muggles, pero a la vieja usanza de los pueblos del sur, seguramente Alberto los había mandado, el no había podido prevenir a Anna de la verdadera vida de Alberto Campobasso Rossi, no solo era un mago oscuro... sino que era algo mucho mas... algo que nadie sospecharía... alguien peligroso

- ¡Marchiorello deténgase allí! – dijo uno de los hombres, Luciano echo a correr, los tres hombres que le seguían lo hicieron también

- Piero ¿Luciano no ha llegado aun? – preguntó Rinaldo inquieto, este le había mandado una paloma con un mensaje urgente de que necesitaba hablar con el, que estaría en su casa a las 10 y ya había pasado media hora, el problema era que Luciano era el ser mas puntual que había conocido

- No s_ignor_ – le contesto Piero, uno de sus criados – _signor_ Marchiorello aun no ha llegado, en cuanto lo haga, le avisare a su estudio

Rinaldo asintió y salio a su despacho con la impresión de que recibiría una mala noticia muy pronto...

- Hermione querida, siento tener que dejarte en este momento, pero tengo asuntos que atender en Plavia al mediodía por lo que tengo que dejarte – dijo Lisandro despidiéndose de la castaña – Nos vemos mañana

- Adiós Lisandro, cuídate – le respondió esta

- Mario, Anna. No se preocupen por mi, no diré nada de lo sucedido – dijo Lisandro angelical – Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Lo sé Lisandro, siempre lo he hecho – dijo Anna sincera – Cuídate

- _Arrivederci_ – Mario le despidió sin verle, la preocupación ocupaba todo en su mente en este instante

Pero la verdad no esta dicha desde el principio y las puñaladas suelen ser por la espalda

- Tenemos que conseguirle solución a este problema de inmediato – dijo Mario repentinamente – Harry ¿que harás?

- No lo se Mario, pero te aseguro que no quiero dejar a Anna y menos en ese estado – le contestó sombrío Harry

Anna se había marchado con Hermione a Roma, luego de la partida de Lisandro, tenia que despejarse, tenia que pensar

- AHHHHH

Un grito en un callejón no fue percibido por nadie, un hombre había tropezado en el vano intento de escapar de sus perseguidores pero estos le dieron alcance rápido

- Adiós Marchiorello – dijo uno – Nos vemos en el infierno

Un segundo descargó el contenido de una Beretta en el cuerpo de Luciano, no menos de 13 balas impactaron en órganos clave. Luciano Marchiorello acababa de morir a manos de unos desconocidos

El tercero de ellos le dio una patada, dándole la vuelta, los ojos de Luciano estaban abiertos pero vacíos, un hilo de sangra salía de su oreja derecha y de un agujero encima de la ceja izquierda... Muerto sin decir nada

- Buen trabajo – dijo el primero – El jefe estará contento de saber que este no estorbará más

- Y no lo dudes, unas buenas Liras irán a tu cuenta Benedetto – dijo el tercero refiriéndose al que había descargado las balas en el hombre

- Lo hará... el jefe nunca falla

- AY – dijo repentinamente Anna llevándose la mano al pecho, un dolor muy agudo se había implantado allí y la hacia jadear en busca de aliento

- ¿Anna que sucede? ¿ANNA? – Hermione estaba su lado preocupada, la palidez de la joven se había acentuado y su respiración se había tornado trabajosa

- tengo la sensación de que algo malo ha ocurrido... no se pero se que es algo muy malo... – dijo Anna tratando de calmarse y olvidarse del dolor que sentía – Tengo miedo

- Tranquila, no pasa nada

- Es un presentimiento, no se que será lo que haya ocurrido pero no me gusta lo que siento – dijo Anna

- Será mejor que regresemos, debes descansar – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa del café donde estaban para ir de regreso al Palazzo

- Piero ¿No ha llegado aun verdad? – dijo Rinaldo saliendo de su estudio, sabía que algo malo acaba de ocurrir... el como criatura de la noche, mas siendo Príncipe de las Tinieblas como vampiro que es, podía percibir esos detalles en el ambiente... un olor a sangre recién derramada llego a su fino olfato

Su instinto le había dado a conocer la noticia que aun no había llegado a saber y salio inmediatamente de la mansión

- Hermione! Anna! – Preguntó Mario al verlas regresar - ¿que sucede?

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione tomando la delantera – Ella se sintió mal y decidimos regresar

Harry se acercó asustado a ella y la abrazó, ella se aferro a su calidez buscando algo de paz y seguridad, algo muy dentro le decía que todo andaba muy mal... no sabia por que pero así era

No tenían mucho rato allí, en silencio cuando unos toques violentos en la puerta se hicieron oír, Mario se sobresaltó y fue a abrir y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Rinaldo con el cadáver de Luciano en brazos. Ambos completamente cubiertos de sangre

- ¡¡LUCIANO! – Anna se levantó a toda prisa y se acerco a el, unas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro, su único hermano estaba muerto, no se reconciliaron, no hablaron... ahora estaba lejos, inalcanzable

- No quiero embargarlos con más malas noticias pero creo que no solo fue muerto por Muggles, sino que lo mataron por que sabia algo importante – interrumpió Rinaldo

- ¿De que hablas? – Harry preguntó al no comprender pero Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, asustada de su propio pensamiento

- ¿Alberto? – susurró Herm

- No puedo asegurarlo, lo único que si sé es que el mismo Luciano me dijo que había averiguado algo peligroso, algo importante referente a Alberto Campobasso y que me lo contaría en persona, lamentándolo mucho... me quede esperándolo – dijo Rinaldo algo dolido, Luciano había sido su único amigo, el que sabía su verdad – Y esto fue lo que encontré

- Alberto no puede ser... – dijo Anna – El es dulce, tranquilo, jamás se exalta... No es un asesino y no creo que haya querido matar a mi propio hermano

- No puedo decir que si o que no Anna, solo te digo lo que sé – replicó Rinaldo preocupado – Por favor cuídate mucho de el

Las preguntas, dudas e incertidumbres se apoderaron de los cinco amigos, sumiéndolos en una vorágine de desconfianza a todo su alrededor


	17. Empezar sin ti

**Capitulo 17: Empezar sin ti**

Dos días después enterraron a Luciano, en un pequeño predio cercano a la casa, dentro de los terrenos. Acordaron no avisarle a nadie fuera de ellos cinco. Seria un sepelio privado. No sabían quien era el enemigo

Mario renunció a su empleo en el **_Collegio Italiano di Stregas _**para cuidar de Anna, ella envió una paloma mensajera al **_Corriere della Sera_**, el diario muggle para el cual trabajaba, sus vacaciones culminaban ese día y ella había decidido no regresar a su antiguo empleo de periodista. Todo cambiaría desde ese momento.

- Hermione, hoy tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante – dijo Rinaldo al finalizar la ceremonia – No puedo postergar esto un día mas

Rinaldo había decidido decirle la verdad sobre su origen y condición a Hermione, se había enamorado de ella y no podía vivir ocultándoselo toda la existencia... pues la de él no es vida... sino simplemente existencia

- Esta bien – dijo ella asintiendo - ¿Voy o vienes?

- Ven a la mansión para la cena – dijo el – Hablaremos al final de ella

Hermione se sintió ligeramente aprensiva, el tono sombrío empleado por el daba mucho de que pensar, lo único es que cualquier posibilidad de que sus conjeturas fuesen correctas era realmente nulo

Ginny no había regresado desde el día de la gran discusión, tres días atrás. Harry no se había apartado ni un segundo del lado de Anna, quien estaba ahora silenciosa y taciturna. El mismo Mario estaba preocupado por su repentino cambio, pero lo atribuyó a la noticia del doble embarazo y la muerte de su único pariente vivo, su hermano mayor.

- Mario, nos vamos – dijo Anna en un susurro para que nadie mas la oyese – ¿Ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas y enviarlas todas?

- Si pero ¿No crees que es algo precipitado? – Dijo Mario – Ya hice el Fidelio pero igual... ¿Por que también ocultárselo a Harry?

- No quiero que me siga – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle, estaba al lado de Hermione – El tiene una obligación moral con esa otra chica, Ginevra, tiene que asumir su responsabilidad; en cuanto a mi, yo se que no teníamos nada serio, fue una aventura y nada mas

Pero Mario sabía que por primera vez en la vida, su amiga estaba sufriendo en silencio el haberse enamorado... y de la persona equivocada

- Aprovechemos que ellos están distraídos y van a salir para irnos – dijo Mario sin estar convencido de hacer lo correcto

- Si pero me despediré de Harry – dijo ella tomando esa repentina decisión – Le diré de mi partida

Sin dar tiempo a nada se acercó a Harry y le besó, este se extrañó del gesto de ella en ese preciso instante se separó del el y lo vio a los ojos

- ¿Anna? – preguntó, el semblante de la chica era sereno pero triste

- Adiós... me marcho de aquí y por favor no pretendas seguirme, tú tienes algo más importante que yo ahora

Hermione se quedó de piedra pero Rinaldo ya se lo esperaba, negó con la cabeza

- ¿te vas? – preguntó Hermione

- Harry tiene que enfrentar a su prometida, yo tengo que rehacer todo a mi alrededor, espero que seas feliz y consigas lo que realmente anhelas, cuídate mucho – dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían tristes

- ¡NO TIENES QUE IRTE! – Reclamó Harry – No es necesario... yo... yo arreglare todo con Ginny... No quiero que te vayas

- Lo siento, ella fue primero que yo y además, ella SI tenía una relación contigo... pero nosotros no así que _ciao, Ti voglio bene_ –

Mario sonrió levemente y ambos desaparecieron

- Bueno, ya veo que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión – dijo Rinaldo – Entonces vengan conmigo a la Mansión, serán mis huéspedes hasta que ustedes quieran

- No, yo creo que lo mejor seria que alquilara alguna villa – dijo Harry serio, tratando de organizar sus ideas – Y quedarme allí un tiempo

- Es algo arriesgado de su parte _signor_ Potter – dijo Rinaldo – Acabamos de asistir a un funeral sin motivo y si mis sospechas son ciertas, tu también estarías en peligro

- ¿Por que? – dijo Harry sin comprender

- Alberto... creo que el esta detrás de esto y si es así, en cuanto sepa cuan lejos llegó tu relación con Anna, querrá una _vendetta_ – dijo Rinaldo – No se si sabes de que te hablo

- Liquidarme – dijo Harry secamente

- Lo mas probable, el honor es algo muy serio aquí en Italia, se mata por deshonrar un apellido, por sucumbir ante los placeres antes de tiempo en caso de las damas – apuntó Rinaldo – Y eso seria un escándalo para Alberto Campobasso, por ello te digo, será mas seguro para ustedes que vengan conmigo, estarán bajo resguardo mientras se desentraña este misterio

- Creo que Rinaldo tiene razón – dijo Hermione interviniendo por primera vez – Por lo menos hasta que sepamos que sucedió

Esa misma tarde se trasladaron a la mansión Vanni, Rinaldo les proporcionó dos lujosísimas habitaciones para su uso mientras durase su estancia en el lugar. Por otra parte, Mario y Anna habían regresado a la casa del Lago de Como en un vano intento de huir de sus problemas, Mario como buen amigo solidario, no dudó por un segundo apoyarla cuando ella le pidió que fuese con ella

Pero mientras ellos se iban a diferentes sitios, Alberto regresaba al _palazzo_ de Anna para encontrarse con la desagradable noticia: Se había ido y sin decir a donde

- SEGURAMENTE HUYÓ CON HARRY! – exclamó furiosa Ginny

- No nos adelantemos mi querida Ginevra – respondió Alberto impasible – Si es así, ya se donde está

- ¿Donde? – Dijo Ginny desesperada – ¡Harry tiene que ser mío! ¡No puedo permitir que se quede con otra si yo puedo impedirlo!

- No te impacientes Ginevra – le dijo Alberto – Yo no soy fácil de derrotar, mientras todos crean en mi facha de hombre tranquilo estaremos muy bien

- Llegas a fallar y yo misma me encargo de hacer miserable tu vida – dijo Ginny plantándole cara

Alberto se acercó y la agarró por la muñeca derecha con fuerza y la estampó contra la puerta – Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir amenazarme en tu vida por que te juro que será lo último que hagas, tú no sabes quien soy

- ¡No me das miedo! – le espetó ella

- No te confíes si no conoces a tu oponente y no sabes de que son capaces – le dijo sabiamente – Yo que tu pensaría muy bien antes de hablar

La pelirroja lo miró con rabia pero decidió actuar algo más prudente, aunque ellos no sabían que su breve conversación había sido oída...

- Mario... creo que no quiero estar aquí – le dijo Anna al llegar

Había recorrido la casa entera, no hacia una semana que había estado allí con Harry, en sus vacaciones de idilio, cada rincón de la villa estaba lleno de recuerdos

_**Flash back**_

_- ¿Como te gusta la noche? – le preguntó el mientras ambos estaban tendidos en el balcón trasero de la casa, con vista al Lago, admirando el firmamento_

_- Contigo – respondió ella apoyada en su regazo – No me importa si llueve, si esta despejado, si hace frío o calor, tu eres lo que necesito para estar bien en cualquier lugar_

_- Yo diría lo mismo y mas – dijo acercándose a milímetros de sus labios – Contigo todas las noches son de luna llena_

_- **Notte di luna calante** como decía una canción – repostó ella sonrió y miró a la luna recordando – Pero después de tanto tiempo descubrí algo gracias a ti... después de todo _

_E nello specchio quante volte ho chiesto se  
c'è ancora un po' d'amore anche per me  
Ora so  
Che la mia risposta sei tu  
Perchè  
Vivo di te  
_

_- Podrías hacerme el favor de hablar mi mismo idioma – dijo Harry sonriente _

_- El italiano es el idioma universal del amor **caro mío** solo quiero que lo sepas, lo que quise decirte es que no sabes cuantas veces me mire pensando en un futuro, cuanto soñé con vivir un amor, sentirme feliz y protegida, en paz con todo, tu me enseñaste a ver la vida de otro color – dijo ella volteándose a verlo, sonriente_

_- Tú me enseñaste que es el amor, hasta hace un mes no sabía que era pero tu me has dado lo que nadie jamás antes me habían dado, lo que nunca pensé que era posible – dijo el estrechándola contra si _

_** Fin del Flash Back**_

- Claro que te dí... un hijo tuyo y mío, fruto del amor mas intenso que haya conocido jamás... – dijo ella tocando su vientre mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas

Sin saber que a cientos de kilómetros de allí, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes contemplaba triste la luna recordando otras noches pasadas... noches felices

_E se fosse una canzone   
fatta solo per ricordare  
quei momenti in cui sei stato mio_

_E se fosse un´illusione   
tutta questa benedetta passione  
Che per un istante mi ha portato via  
_

Noches que quien sabe si volverían a ellos, una ilusión o una bendecida pasión que los había llevado lejos


	18. Dudas y reflexiones

**Capitulo 18: Dudas y reflexiones**

Lisandro caminaba de un lado a otro ¿que debía hacer? No podía soportar la idea de que Hermione no fuera para él ¿Por que Rinaldo tenia que triunfar? El podía jugar su última carta, lo único que se lo impedía era una cosa: _logica_

La copa de Chianti en su mano era lo único que le impedía salir volando, tenía que pensar que hacer

La conversación de Ginevra Weasley y Alberto Campobasso le había llenado la cabeza de dudas ¿Que significaba eso de "_mientras todos crean en mi facha de hombre tranquilo estaremos muy bien"? _Dejaba mucho que pensar ¿Acaso Alberto no era esa persona que todos conocían? ¿Ese mago de sangre limpia, amable y dulce que todos creían que era? Estaba completamente desconcertado pero no veía alternativa

- ¿Quien demonios eres realmente? ¿_Mio amico_? ¿O alguien diferente? – se preguntó Lisandro, estaba en su casa de Capri tratando de pensar

Lisandro paseaba por el salón de su casa meditando y finalmente resolvió su camino a seguir, ojala estuviera tomando la decisión correcta

- _Benvenuto_ – dijo Rinaldo dándoles paso a Hermione y a Harry, esto era con este último

Harry pasó por la amplia galería donde podía observarse un salón abierto, una oploteca, curioso como era de naturaleza, entró a la estancia

- ¿te gusta? Siempre me han fascinado las armas y esta es la colección de armas muggles más antigua y vasta que existe en toda Italia – dijo Rinaldo sonriendo complacido mientras Harry se acercaba a unas carabinas del siglo antepasado

- Estas que ves en este lado – dijo conduciendo a Hermione y Harry – Eran de los _Bersaglieri_ de la primera guerra mundial, las compré a unos desertores en Udine, justo antes de la ultima invasión Austriaca

- _Meraviglioso_ – dijo Hermione provocando que Harry y Rinaldo volteasen a verla

- ¿Estas aprendiendo nuestro idioma? – Susurró el vampiro altamente complacido – Eso es muy bueno querida mía

- Oh bueno, no pensaran que pasaría sin aprender nunca el idioma – se defendió Hermione algo ruborizada

Sin embargo Harry quedó pensativo ¿las compro a unos desertores en plena primera guerra? ¡¡Pero si fue entre 1914 y 1918! Y estaban en el 2003 ¿Rinaldo tenia cuantos años?

Se desconcertó ¿como era posible que estuviese vivo en 1917? Tendría mas de 86 años y su aspecto era de no mas de 26 ¿que rayos estaba pasando allí? Había algo oculto... algo que el tendría que averiguar...

Lo que Harry no imaginaba era que Rinaldo Vanni no era un mortal como el, sino un Nosferatu

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó Alberto enseñándole un pequeño refugio en medio de los Abruzzos, el sitio que había destinado para que Ginevra Weasley viviera mientras durase su estancia en Italia, un lugar seguro, lejos de las curiosas miradas de Muggles y Magos. El refugio perfecto para su amante de turno

- Es hermoso Alberto – dijo entrando a la cabaña en medio de las montañas - ¿es tuya?

- Claro, lo único es que nadie conoce de su existencia por lo que nadie te relacionara conmigo por estar aquí... necesito tu absoluta discreción

- La tendrás – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Por completo

Y es que Ginevra Weasley no permitiría que sus planes se desbaratasen por tonterías...

- ¿Nos vamos al dormitorio? – le dijo Alberto insinuante, una faceta que sus amigos y su antigua prometida desconocían por completo

- Será un placer... – le susurró la pelirroja al cuello, en un gesto claramente sexual

- ¿Nos tenemos que ir? ¿A donde? – Preguntó Mario desconcertado - ¿Por que?

- ¡Por que no soporto los recuerdos que me persiguen! – Espetó Anna – Así de sencillo

- ¡Huyendo no resuelves nada! ¡No estas dejando tus recuerdos simplemente al irte de aquí! ¡Esto eres tú! Anna por favor, entiende que con salir de aquí no se acaba el problema, al igual que escapando del lado de Harry ¡Te enamoraste!

- NO!

- Si lo hiciste

- QUE NO! No lo hice, no es nada del otro mundo

- Anna, quieres irte por que te acuerdas de el, por que recuerdas que estuviste aquí con el, por que recuerdas lo que viviste aquí con el ¡Es tu mente la que te atormenta no el sitio, son los recuerdos que tienes! – dijo Mario enojado

- Quiero empezar de nuevo – dijo Anna dejando que su pensamiento saliera a la luz – Quiero recuperar mi vida por el hijo que estoy esperando. Y lo haré aunque tenga que aplicarme un hechizo desmemorizante para olvidar que lo conocí

Ella desconocía que la memoria del corazón no funciona igual que la memoria de la cabeza y por ello, por más años que pasan, jamás olvidamos los detalles de lo que alguna vez, amamos. Desconocía que la memoria del corazón no sufría los embates de la edad, el tiempo y la distancia, el amor no se olvida... y el verdadero amor, ese por el cual uno espera toda una vida mucho menos.

Lisandro había enviado una nota a Alberto y este le había revelado su paradero, sabia que podía contar con aliado poderoso por su conocimiento de su ex novia como para urdir mejor sus planes. Lisandro estaba ya apareciendo afuera de la cabaña y la misma Ginevra había ido a recibirle

- Bienvenido Lisandro – dijo Ginevra dándole un beso en la mejilla – Has llegado a tiempo

- ¿que has pensado? – dijo Alberto en cuanto llego a donde se encontraban los otros dos conjurados

- Seré tu espía, Anna sigue confiando en mi y sacare información de su paradero – dijo Lisandro – A cambio de que tu quites de mi camino a Rinaldo Vanni

Alberto palideció repentinamente – No es algo fácil lo que me pides

- Lo se, por ello es un trato – dijo Lisandro – Tu eliges

Ginevra miró a ambos lados tratando de captar la mayor parte de lo dicho y no dicho entre ambos hombres

- Hermione, no puedo postergar mas la conversación que tu y yo tenemos pendiente – dijo Rinaldo una vez que Harry se retirara a su habitación

- ¿que pasa? ¿Por que noto que te preocupa?

- Es algo delicado lo que voy a contarte – dijo – Tu sabes que no siempre lo que ves es la verdad, bueno, este es un caso de esos

- Al grano

- Hermione, yo te amo, pese a todo yo te amo y no quiero perderte por la revelación que pienso hacerte, pero necesitas saber la verdad, mientras tu eres una mortal... yo no

Hermione palideció - ¿que quieres decir con eso?

- Que soy un vampiro, nada más y nada menos que el futuro jerarca... – dijo Rinaldo con el mayor aplomo posible - El príncipe heredero

Hermione se toco el cuello y comprendió, esas marcas que había visto luego de su primera noche con el... esas que atribuyó a estupideces... ¡Oh por Merlín, Morgana y todos los brujos! Eso era demasiado

- Me mordiste! Lo hiciste sabiendo... ¿Me convertiste o que te falta? Pues si he de admitir de esto no se casi nada! – Hermione se levantó histérica - ¿Como pudiste dejar de decirme algo así?

- No sabia como te lo tomarías! No me culpes por ser algo que yo no elegí! Hermione Granger, esto no es como ser un Mortífago o ser un Auror, esto no se elige, se es y punto, nací en este linaje y así seguirá siendo por la eternidad! Además déjame decirte que lo único que hice fue marcarte ¡Eres mía y ningún otro de mi genero te puede tocar!

- ¿Como?

- Mira por tu hombro izquierdo – dijo Rinaldo acercándola al espejo, allí podía verse en el cuello, un pequeño tatuaje semitransparente con un extraño y complejo símbolo, pero ella lo reconoció, ese símbolo estaba impreso en el escudo del salón

- ¿que se supone que es esto? – dijo Hermione totalmente desconcertada de ver algo que ella no podía explicar

- Todos los vampiros marcamos a los o las mortales que nos importan, eso delimita territorio, si un vampiro te ve esa marca sabrá que eres mía y jamás se atreverá a tocarte. Si eliges seguir mi camino, conocerás los misterios de los de nuestra clase

Hermione se dejó caer en el primer taburete que encontró pero el se colocó detrás de ella poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

- Cuando yo sea rey, tú serás mi reina –


	19. Revelaciones cruciales

**Capitulo 19: Revelaciones cruciales **

Lisandro al día siguiente de la reunión, había enviado una carta a Mario, diciéndole que tenia que verle urgentemente, este había accedido para la tarde, tomarían una botella de _Grappa_ y el le contaría eso tan urgente que decía saber

Pero había decidido investigar un poco más y con una capa de invisibilidad que había comprado recientemente, salio de la cabaña justo detrás de Alberto y lo siguió, iba a Palermo, iba a descubrir la verdad acerca de Alberto Campobasso y su doble vida

- Buon giorno Benedetto – dijo Alberto impasible

- Espero este contento jefe, lo liquidamos tal y como nos pidió. Los _carabinieri_ creen que fue un intento de secuestro fallido – dijo Benedetto orgulloso - ¿No es asi Filippo?

- Si, todo fue limpio, Marchiorello está ahora haciéndole una visita de cortesía al _diavolo_ – dijo Filippo Stancheri, el que había comandado junto con Benedetto y un tercer hombre el asesinato de

- Bueno, aquí tienen diez millones de Liras – dijo entregándoles un maletín a cada uno – En total, treinta millones

- ¿Pero Marco no está? – Dijo Benedetto – El fue a realizar un encargo a Messina con lo del cargamento

- Entonces se lo haces llegar tu Benedetto – dijo Alberto – Que tengan un buen día

Los dos hombres se reunieron en torno a la mesa y abrieron los maletines, de espaldas a Alberto, sonrieron y soltaron una carcajada al ver los billetes, este sacó una Uzi y disparó a sus cabezas, dejándolos muertos sobre la mesa, la cual estaba completamente manchada de sangre

- Lastima que no les dio tiempo a ver que eran falsos – dijo riéndose al ver como habían caído en la trampa, con una certera patada derramo el contenido de un botellón de gasolina en el suelo de la casucha y le prendió fuego no sin desaparecer rápido del lugar que ardió en llamas con los cadáveres de los dos asesinos a sueldo adentro

- Nos veremos en el _inferno_ - murmuró Alberto antes de desaparecer

Pero no contaba con que tenía un peligrosísimo testigo del hecho

Al día siguiente, Hermione amaneció sentada en el chaise longue de la habitación de huéspedes donde estaban sus cosas y donde había sido la revelación, a su lado una rosa blanca descansaba con una nota

"_il mio tempo che non torna più barricandomi di solitudine"_ (mi tiempo guardo en un baul en mi barricada de soledad)

- No se que hacer – dijo mientras tomaba la rosa blanca – Realmente no lo se

Se levantó y tocó la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, quien estaba solamente con los pantalones del pijama, pasó y encontró a su amigo tan ojeroso como ella

- No me gusta como te ves

- No me resigno Herm, no puedo – dijo Harry – Debe haber algo que pueda hacer

- lamento mucho venir a atormentarte mas pero no tengo a nadie mas a quien acudir – dijo ella arrepintiéndose de ir en ese preciso momento a hablarle

- No, no te preocupes Hermy, sabes que si es para ti no hay momento en que no este – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa y con un gesto, invitó a Hermione a que se sentara en la cama - ¿que te sucede?

- Rinaldo – dijo ella escueta – Es lo que me pasa

Harry recordó las dudas de la noche anterior y se tensó - ¿Sucede algo?

- Si amaras a alguien pero tienes que convertirte en su igual para poder estar con ese alguien ¿Lo harías? – le preguntó tímida

- Hermione, me preocupas ¿Que sucede realmente?

Un toque en la puerta los interrumpió, Harry fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con Rinaldo, Hermione palideció, la mano en que se apoyaba empezó a temblar incontroladamente

- Creo que me toca repetir la explicación de anoche – dijo al mirarles – Me lo esperaba

Harry miró alternativamente a Rinaldo y luego a Hermione buscando algún dato acerca de lo que estaba pasando allí

Lisandro caminaba frenético por la Via Appia, lo que había descubierto le abría los ojos a una nueva dimensión, una dimensión de la cual desconocía por completo su alcance y peligrosidad

No solo sabia que Ginevra no estaba embarazada sino que sabia que ambos se habían conjurado para separarlos pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, cuando Alberto se enterase del embarazo de Anna, los mataría sin contemplación a ambos

- Es un monstruo – se decía mentalmente - ¿De que tanto mas será capaz?

Decidió investigar más acerca de Alberto, quería saber quien era realmente ese que se hizo pasar por amigo de todos, aquel amable mago que se desenvolvía con timidez en el mundo mágico, de quien se sabía que era de familia de magos de sangre mezclada que habían salido adelante poco a poco

- Alberto! Que alegría verte – dijo un hombre de su confianza - ¿que te trae por estos sitios?

- Necesito investigar a alguien, Carlo – dijo seriamente – Necesito tu ayuda

El hombre meditó unos segundos y preguntó - ¿De quien estaremos hablando?

- Alberto... de Alberto Campobasso – dijo Lisandro Di Matteo dejando al otro de una pieza

- Estas loco! – Dijo Carlo – Es muy peligroso

- ¿que sabes acerca de el? – dijo

Si tenía algo que ver con los bajos fondos, Carlo Ponti era el hombre perfecto para enterarse de todo lo que corría por esos predios

- El tipo es peligroso... yo no quisiera saber que me he metido en problemas – dijo Carlo – Su padre tiene mucha influencia aunque esta en el exilio y el mismo no es menos de temer

- ¿que diablos esconde? – exclamó Lisandro exasperado

Carlo solo sonrió

- Nos quedaremos – dijo Anna mientras tomaba un café en la mesa del comedor – No pienso recorrer Italia en busca de nada

- Esa es una acertada decisión, por cierto Lisandro viene en la tarde

- ¿que? ¡Dijiste que no revelarías donde estaba! – reclamó Anna

- Es algo importante y no se, algo me dice que así es – dijo Mario mientras terminaba una poción para las nauseas

- termina rápido esa cosa que se me revuelve el estomago – dijo Anna aguantando una arcada que le sobrevino, el asco que sentía por casi todo era insoportable

- ¡Que irritante! –

- ¿Y si me embarazase de Alberto? – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una taza de te en el sofá – Quizás seria mas fácil para adjudicárselo a Harry... no habría perdido tiempo

La pelirroja urdía plan tras plan, no podía soportar que llegara a desbaratarse su ilusión de casarse con el gran Harry Potter, tenia que llegar a ser suya legalmente... tendría dinero, prestigio... todo lo que podría desear

- Serás mío Harry... ya lo veras –

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – Dijo Carlo dejando la copa en la mesa de un golpe seco – Esta bien te la diré

- Me alegro, suelta ya

- Alberto es el hijo de un hombre llamado Aurelio Campobasso, ese es nada más y nada menos que el capo de la mafia Italiana actualmente y Alberto Campobasso Rossi es el heredero de ese imperio

- ¿COMO?

- Que el actual jefe de la Mafia es Alberto, esos son sus negocios, esa es su verdadera vida, el hombre es el capo de la Mafia más peligrosa que existe aun, solo rivalizando con la rusa. Es traficante de drogas, contrabandista, político bajo cuerda, todo lo maneja con su dinero e influencias. Nadie quiere estar en la mira de la Mafia _¿Capicci?_

Este quedó impactado por la gravedad del asunto

- Así que si quieres ser hombre vivo aun, no te pongas en la orilla contraria a el -

Lisandro se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que estaba en el ojo del huracán


	20. Buscando respuestas

**Capitulo 20: Buscando respuestas**

Lisandro salio rápido de su entrevista con Ponti rumbo a Como, tenia que evitar que Anna siguiera en peligro y tenia que prevenir a Potter de la conjura. El detalle es que no sabía si los encontraría a tiempo

- ya llegó – dijo Mario levantándose a abrirle la puerta, por ella entró un Lisandro de aspecto completamente desencajado

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo Anna al verle así

- Estamos todos en peligro... tenemos que encontrar a Harry y Hermione antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- ¿Como? – preguntó Mario asustado al oír el tono de Lisandro

- Alberto y Ginny... – cada palabra que decía le costaba un mundo poder pronunciarla – Están confabulados en su contra... quieren separarlos, ella... ella no esta embarazada... es una trampa

Lisandro se llevó la mano al pecho, tenia que descansar pero era casi imposible. Una paloma entró por la ventana y le dejo un trozo de pergamino a Lisandro

"_**tenemos que vernos de inmediato... donde tu sabes"**_

Lisandro dejó caer la nota que ardió al momento

- No puedo contarles mas ahora, tengo que irme enseguida – replicó este haciendo un gesto desesperado y desapareció

Mario se levantó y se acercó a su amiga - ¿Te das cuenta? ¡No puedes dejarlo!

Anna se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Ella no entendía como podía ser eso cierto pero la verdad es que tenía muchas interrogantes por aclarar

- Voy a buscar a Harry! – dijo Anna levantándose de repente – Tu busca a Rinaldo y a Hermione

- Pero Anna...!

- PERO NADA! – dijo esta y salió a toda prisa

Mario se quedó histérico, ¡Como podía ser tan imprudente! Agarró su varita y la guardó dentro de la cazadora y salio a la Mansión Vanni

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione digerían la charla de Rinaldo acerca de si mismo

- ¡Pero la mordiste! ¿Acaso no la convertiste en una como tu? – preguntó Harry exasperado

- No Harry, veras... tengo que repetirlo para que eso ocurra y no lo haría a menos que ella accediese por propia voluntad... – dijo este pacientemente

- ¿Tu que harás? – preguntó Harry volteando a verla

- No lo se Harry – dijo y miró a Rinaldo

- Ella sabe que la amo y que lo que menos deseo es obligarla, hacerle daño nada así – dijo Rinaldo – Yo sabré esperar y sabré aceptar su decisión cuando la tome

El timbre de la casa sonó y Rinaldo se extrañó

- Discúlpenme un momento, iré a ver que sucede – dijo retirándose de la pieza

- Harry... no puedo negarte que lo amo y que es lo mas fuerte que he sentido alguna vez por alguien pero no se si sea capaz de seguirlo – dijo ella – tengo que pensar

- sabes que sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyare – dijo el moreno abrazándola para confortarla

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Mario entro exaltado

- Mario! – exclamó Harry asustado - ¿Que sucede? ¿Anna esta bien? Habla por favor!

- No se que esta pasando, Lisandro fue a la casa porque tenia información muy importante que darme, apenas me dijo unas cosas, importantes por supuesto y todas incriminan a Alberto y a tu ex novia, pero no pudo decirnos mas ya que tuvo que irse a toda prisa

- ¿A donde? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida

- No lo se, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que según Lisandro, todos estamos en grave peligro gracias a ellos dos – dijo Mario

- Pero ¿Y Anna? ¿A donde se fue? – preguntó Hermione inquieta

- Lo peor del cuento es que no se, ella dijo que te buscaría pero me parece que eso me lo dijo para despistarme – resopló Mario – Sino, ella hubiera ido a la casa

Rinaldo entró en ese momento con gesto preocupado

- ¿que pasa?

- No lo se – reconoció este – pero mi instinto me dice que algo grave va a pasar

- ¿Donde esta Anna? – preguntó Harry inquieto al ver que no venia con el

- Ella no vino Harry – le dijo Rinaldo – Nadie la ha visto por aquí hoy

- No se a donde pero se fue – dijo Mario nervioso – Pero conociéndola como la conozco, se que fue a ver si era verdad eso que dijo Lisandro

- ¿pero que dijo Lisandro? – insistió Harry

- Que todo es una trampa y que Ginevra Weasley no esta embarazada y que lo peor de todo, es que hay un complot por parte de ambos para separarles – dijo Mario – Estoy preocupado, se que es demasiado impulsiva, primero hace y luego piensa

- Entonces tenemos que buscarla – declaró Harry

- ¿Para que querías que viniera con tanta prisa? – dijo Lisandro tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

- Nada en especial, nada malo – dijo tranquilamente mientras se servia una copa de coñac - ¿Por que lo dices?

- No se, como fue con tanta premura – dijo Lisandro tratando de parecer casual

- Oh ¿Por eso? No es nada – dijo el con su habitual aplomo – Ponte cómodo

Lisandro trató de relajarse pero no contaba que mientras Alberto preparaba otra copa de coñac, una .38 salía de su gabardina, lentamente se volteó a encararle en el momento en que Ginevra Weasley salía del dormitorio

- Quieto o te juro que te vuelo la tapa de los sesos en este preciso instante maldito traidor – dijo Alberto con odio

Lisandro supo enseguida que había caído en la red del cazador

- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí de manos atadas! – Exclamó Harry molesto – Tenemos que hacer algo enseguida

- Si pero ¿A donde la buscamos? – preguntó Mario desesperado

- A donde sea, si es necesario bajaré al mismísimo infierno pero la traigo de vuelta sana y salva – dijo Harry iracundo poniéndose su sobretodo y saliendo del salón donde se encontraban

En ese momento Anna forzó la puerta y entró a la casa y se quedó helada al ver la escena: Alberto con una .38 pegada del cráneo de Lisandro, este aterrado y Ginevra sentada tranquilamente tomando una copa

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – Preguntó completamente desconcertada – Alberto ¿Que haces?

- _Amore mío_ – dijo Alberto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin quitar el arma de la cabeza de Lisandro - ¿Como te sientes?

- ¿A que viene la pregunta? – replico ella inquieta

- Tu sabes muy bien por qué, pero déjame terminar con el que me traicionó – dijo Alberto – Te fue a decir muchas cosas... lo se, fue a decirte cosas horribles de mi, pero yo te demostrare que estaba equivocado

- NO! Alberto por dios ¿Que te pasa? ¡¡¡Lo vas a matar! – chilló Anna nerviosa

Anna se dio cuenta de que había sido un gigantesco error haber ido allá pero ya no había vuelta atrás


	21. Arrivederci

**Capitulo 21: Arrivederci **

- Bueno, antes de que lo mate te diré que el me dijo TODO sobre tu estado, yo sospechaba que tu me estabas traicionando con Harry Potter, lo SABIA, a mi nadie me puede ocultar la verdad, sé que te fuiste a pasar esos días en la casa del lago, sé TODO, para algo tenía que valer tener tantos hombres – dijo el sin despegar el cañón de la pistola de la cabeza de Lisandro – Niégalo ahora

Ella se tocó el vientre en un gesto instintivo de protección hacia su bebé y afirmó – Es verdad, estoy esperando un hijo de él

Alberto sonrió – No me entero de nada nuevo – movió el dedo sobre el gatillo - adiós Lisandro

Accionó y una bala entró directo por la sien derecha, Lisandro cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, Ginevra seguía sentada tranquilamente, como si ver a un hombre caer muerto en la alfombra bajo tu mirada fuese lo mas natural del mundo

- ¿Que clase de engendro eres? – dijo horrorizada al ver caer toda la fachada de Alberto

- Uno que tu siempre desestimaste Anna – dijo Alberto dando una patada al cadáver de Lisandro para apartarlo de su camino – Tu crees que soy alguien imbecil pero te equivocaste, conmigo no se juega, a mi nadie me dice nada, a mi nadie me hace nada, el que lo intenta, la paga, el que se atreve a desafiarme tiene boleto al infierno cortesía mía

- ¡TU...! ¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO! – Dijo comprendiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras - ¿Porqué?

- Bueno, te diré que era una piedrita en mi camino – contestó con tranquilidad

- Eres un desgraciado Alberto, ¡Yo creía en ti! – Replicó Anna con rabia - ¿Como pudiste ser capaz de hacerme algo así?

- No te importaba, tú y Luciano no se trataban realmente así que lo que le pasara no tenia por qué importarte – replico él a su vez

- El sabía algo de ti y por es lo mataste, eres un miserable canalla – le espetó con rabia inmensa – Era mi hermano a pesar de todo ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un maldito asesino!

Alberto se acerco un poco más a ella levantando el arma y apuntándole

– Lo siento mucho pero ahora te toca tu turno -

Anna miró para atrás, trató de correr pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la hicieron estamparse contra la pared

- NUNCA ME DES LA ESPALDA! – Gritó y le dio una bofetada – Eres una vil prostituta como todas

- SUELTAME! – Chilló ella – Déjame en paz ya!

- No lo haré... serás mi carnada, mi cebo, no dudes que estos son tus últimos minutos así que disfruta lo que te queda de vida – dijo mientras la sujetaba por el cabello, mientras ella se contorsionaba en un gesto de dolor

Anna dejó escapar unas lágrimas de terror, no sabia como saldría con vida de esa

- ¿Pero a donde vas? – gritó Hermione desesperada corriendo detrás de Harry

- No lo sé pero no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, sin saber que diablos está pasando y donde esta ella – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras frenéticamente – Tu quédate aquí

- ¡¡HARRY!

- ME IRE ¡¡Y PUNTO! – dijo llegando ya al vestíbulo

Hermione se desesperó, el siempre era así, aunque no supiera que tanto riesgo corriera siempre lo afrontaba, pero ella no podía evitar asustarse por lo que pudiera sucederle

- No te preocupes, yo iré con el – dijo Rinaldo – Tu y Mario quédense aquí por si pasa algo. Nadie puede entrar en la Mansión que no sea Anna o nosotros dos, estarán seguros mientras volvemos

- Pero... – Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia

- Estará bien y por mi... no lo dudes – dijo dándole un beso y saliendo detrás de Harry

- ¿Que quieres de mi? – preguntó ella

- Nos vamos de aquí – dijo Alberto demente – No dudes que después de todo te matare, pero por ahora estate feliz y quietita

Sin dejar de sujetarla le dió en la cabeza muy fuerte con la culata del arma hiriéndola y dejándola caer al suelo inconsciente

- ¿Por que tenias que traicionarme? Pero no puedo dejar que vivas teniendo un hijo bastardo... tu eres mía y así seguirá siendo, aunque me esperes en el mas allá – dijo completamente demente

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó unos segundos a otra habitación, pero en cuanto la dejó allí, Ginevra lo encaró

- ¿Como es eso de que ella esta embarazada de Harry? – dijo sin salir de su estupor

- Es cierto, Lisandro me lo dijo – dijo

Ginny no podía salir del estado de shock que tenía: ¡Ella había logrado lo que ella tanto había anhelado! ¡Maldita perra italiana! Pero eso no se quedaría así

- ¡¡YO LA MATO! – dijo histérica abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Anna

- NI LO INTENTES GINEVRA! – Dijo Alberto interponiéndose en su camino – No lo intentes siquiera o tu seguirás a Lisandro camino al infierno

- ¡A MI TU NO ME AMENACES! – Le gritó Ginny levantándole la mano

Alberto la agarró por el cuello asfixiándola, Ginny intentó zafarse de su captor pero el la tenía fuertemente sujeta, el rostro de ella iba tornándose morado a medida que Alberto la estrangulaba cuando unos golpes derribaron la puerta

- ¡¡Harry! – Pensó Ginny feliz, Alberto la soltó de inmediato para enfrentarse a su adversario

- Potter – dijo Alberto como escupiendo las palabras con asco – Siempre queriendo hacer el papel de héroe del mundo

- ¿Donde tienes a Anna miserable? – dijo Harry buscándola con la mirada, desesperadamente

- Cerca de mi, lejos de ti – dijo el soltando una risa loca – No te quedaras con ella maldita sea!

Rinaldo estaba al lado de Harry pero rápidamente se volteó a una puerta a su derecha, Alberto al ver el gesto del vampiro quiso adelantarse pero ya Harry se había interpuesto y Rinaldo abrió la puerta de un feroz golpe

- ¡Aquí esta Harry! – dijo Rinaldo corriendo a la cama donde yacía Anna sangrando profusamente, gracias a la herida de la cabeza e inconsciente, Rinaldo la cargó y se dispuso a salir

- Ginny déjame en paz, ni en mil años volvería a fijarme en ti, eres una basura... no se como alguna vez confié en ti – dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de Ginevra

- Tu eres mío Harry ¡Entiéndelo! – Dijo Ginevra – Y nada ni nadie nos va a separar

- No estés tan segura – dijo Alberto sacando su semiautomática del sobretodo – Sigues siendo la misma ridícula pobretona y tonta de siempre

Harry y Ginny se quedaron helados ¿Por que les sonaba tan familiar?

- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? – dijo Harry en el justo momento en que Rinaldo salía de la habitación con Anna en brazos, Alberto le apuntó directo al corazón

- Suéltala! – Dijo Alberto completamente fuera de si – No te dejare que la lleves de aquí

- ¡IMPIDEMELO SI PUEDES! – dijo Rinaldo pero en ese justo momento Ginny trató de asirse de Harry y Alberto aprovecho la distracción de los demás para dispararle un tiro a Rinaldo en el pecho, este se dobló y Alberto tiró de Anna hacia si

- ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y AUN NO SABEN QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD! – Dijo Alberto soltando una risa desquiciada

Ginny y Harry se miraron sin entender ¿Por que parecía conocerlos de antes?

- ¿Quien demonios eres tu maldito bastardo? – dijo Harry hirviendo de ira

- ¿YO? Quien se encargará de hacerte infeliz quitándote a la persona que dices amar – dijo riéndose, Anna seguía inconsciente – No podrán conmigo


	22. Descubrimiento inesperado

**Capitulo 22: Descubrimiento inesperado**

Todos estaban estupefactos, Alberto sin dejar escapar a Anna levantó el arma en contra de Ginevra

- Imbeciles - ahora se oía un deje que arrastraba las palabras - SON TAN ESTUPIDOS TODOS QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE LOS HE UTILIZADO A TODOS SIN EXCEPCION! SOBRETODO TU POTTER... EL MISMO SAN POTTER Y SU EX NOVIA POBRETONA, LA HERMANA DE LA COMADREJA

- ¿Que? – Musitó Ginny – No puedes ser tú...

- MALFOY!

Anna empezó a recobrar la consciencia justo cuando la verdadera identidad de Alberto se mostraba a la luz

- Si Ginny... Draco Malfoy – dijo el riendo demente – Después de que empezaran a perseguirme me vine a Italia a esconderme, nadie supo de mi paradero, cuando supe que estabas en el país – dijo mirando a Harry – Y en contacto con la familia de Anna yo mate al verdadero Alberto Campobasso y lo suplanté mediante poción multijugos hasta ahora, sabia que nadie sospecharía del prometido de ella y así me acerque a ti y así mismo los matare a todos

Disparó sobre Ginny descargando no menos de seis tiros, Harry arrastró a Rinaldo, quien estaba semiconsciente para alejarse de la zona de los disparos, finalmente Ginny quedó en el suelo, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre

- Eres un... maldito – dijo Ginevra y su cabeza rodó hacia un costado, había muerto

- Eres un miserable Malfoy – dijo Harry asqueado de el

- ¿Que es esto? No puede ser ¿CUANDO LO MATASTE? – Dijo Anna histérica saliendo ligeramente del shock - ¿CUANDO MALDITO IMPOSTOR?

- ¿Recuerdas ese viaje a Castelfranco, casi recién llegados el y la sangresucia de Granger a Italia? – Dijo Draco Malfoy – No tenia una semana aquí cuando lo capturé ¡Y allí mismo lo mate!

Anna se echó a llorar, ella había creído que Alberto era ese loco que se hacia llamar Draco Malfoy y de quien ella no sabia nada, salvo que conocía a Ginevra, Harry y Hermione

- Eres un monstruo – dijo Anna desesperada – Estas demente ¡Suéltame!

- ¡NUNCA! – dijo fuera de si – Después de todo, me gustas... o no se si me gusta mas fastidiarle la vida al imbecil de Potter, si le quito a su amor y a su bastardito lo haré mas infeliz que nunca

- NO TE REFIERAS A MI HIJO COMO BASTARDO MALDITO MORTIFAGO! – dijo Harry tratando de acercarse pero el arma en la sien de Anna le hizo meditarlo mejor

Rinaldo en ese momento se levantó del suelo, dejando estupefactos a todos menos Harry, Anna aprovechó ese momento para tratar de zafarse, se dió la vuelta y Alberto y ella empezaron a forcejear con el arma, Rinaldo en ese momento empezó a expulsar las balas que habían penetrado en su cuerpo, Harry se adelantó a tratar de ayudar a Anna pero el arma se disparó en ese preciso momento y los dos abrieron mucho los ojos

- ANNA! – Gritó Harry adelantándose a ver quien había resultado muerto, aterrorizado como nunca en su vida, sin embargo el tiro no había dado en ninguno realmente, solo rozó a Draco en el abdomen

Pero Rinaldo apartando a Harry de su camino se plantó frente a Draco y le dio un golpe fortísimo, con una fuerza sobrenatural y lo dejó noqueado en el suelo

Anna corrió a refugiarse en Harry temblando de pies a cabeza, Draco empezó a transformarse, su cabello castaño claro se tornó rubio platino y muchísimo mas largo, sus ojos miel se cambiaron a un gris acero, completamente fríos y diferentes de aquellos calidos ojos que Anna había conocido alguna vez, su piel se hizo mas pálida, su cuerpo se hizo mas delgado y alto pero un recuerdo repentino asaltó a Anna

- ES EL AMIGO DE ZABINI! -

Harry impresionado la vio y tomó su rostro por la barbilla, para verla mas de cerca y le preguntó - ¿Lo conoces? ¿Conoces a Zabini también?

- Si... Giuseppe Zabini, el padre de Blaise era intimo amigo de mi madre – dijo Anna recordando años atrás – A Blaise, su madre se lo llevó a Inglaterra luego de que su padre muriera envenenado después de una cena en casa de los Vicenza, el regresó hace tres años a Italia y nos vimos bastante, vino con un amigo suyo... un tal Lucius Black... ese es él... – dijo señalando a Draco

- Maldito... uso su segundo nombre y el apellido de soltera de su madre para evitar ser descubierto fácil – escupió Harry atando cabos

Anna se quedó impactada, tanto tiempo viéndolo, conociéndolo, ¿Como había sido capaz? Si inclusive ella misma le había abierto las puertas de su casa, le había incluido en su círculo de amigos, le había ayudado a adaptarse a la alta sociedad mágica italiana ¿COMO FUE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO ASI?

Sin querer algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, Harry la abrazó pero una duda mas asaltó su mente y se volvió a ver a Rinaldo, quien estaba a su lado, silencioso

- ¿Como pudiste expulsar eso? – dijo Anna sin comprender, Rinaldo miró a Harry y el entendió

- Lo que sucede es que Rinaldo, es un vampiro – dijo Harry

Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si creyese que era un chiste

- Deben estar bromeando – dijo casi riendo, le causaba gracia

- Es la verdad – Rinaldo supo que el momento que nunca quiso enfrentar desde que se conocieron había llegado – Luciano, quien era mi mejor amigo, fue el único que supo la verdad. Pero hoy mismo se la revelé a Hermione y Harry

Anna miró alternativamente a ambos hombres y se dio cuenta de todo

- Por eso es que sentiste alivio cuando te dije que no profesaba religión alguna, por eso es que siempre insistías en salir de noche, por ello es que jamás aceptaste ir conmigo y Lisandro a Capri ¡Que mas me falta por saber hoy! – Exclamó Anna abatida y exasperada - ¡Esto es demasiado para mí!

Se zafó del abrazo de Harry y salio fuera de la cabaña, ya era de noche, habían pasado no menos de tres horas desde que llegó a la cabaña y demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido, pero un frío de metal en su nuca la hizo estremecer

- ¿Creían que se librarían de mi? – Dijo la voz arrastrada de Malfoy, justo por detrás de ella – Nunca cielo, nunca

- ¿Por que me engañaste? Te creí mi amigo, cuando llegaste con Zabini te tendí una mano ¿por que ahora me haces daño? – dijo ella llorando

- Por que a mi no me importa nada, eres demasiado ingenua Marchiorello, siempre creyendo en la bondad de los demás, siempre ayudando a todos desinteresadamente sin pensar que consecuencias te podría traer, siempre amable y dulce, la amiga perfecta de medio mundo, nunca pensé que me serias útil pero lo harás – dijo Draco – O yo mismo te matare sin contemplación y sabes que no me tiembla el pulso para hacerlo

- Rinaldo ¿Donde está Malfoy? – le llamó Harry buscando el cuerpo inconsciente donde lo habían dejado y al no hallarlo, se preocupó

Pero Rinaldo no contestó

- Eres un desgraciado ¿como te llamo? ¿Black? ¿O Malfoy? Eres el cúmulo de todo lo mas asqueroso y repugnante que existe sobre la faz de la tierra

Pero en el mismo momento en que Draco iba a hacer algo un puñal enorme se clavó por la parte baja de su espalda, Draco se contrajo de dolor y soltó el arma y aflojó la presión alrededor de Anna, esta se apartó rápido y pudo ver a Rinaldo clavándole la daga a Draco

- Esto es por mi mejor amigo – dijo sacándola de su espalda y clavándosela en el corazón, Draco cayó al suelo expulsando sangre por la boca, retorciéndose de dolor y murió casi instantáneamente

- ¿Que es este infierno? – Dijo Anna abrazando a Rinaldo en busca de apoyo - ¿Cuando todo se tornó tan negro como hoy?

Harry había oído el grito de Malfoy corrió al exterior y lo halló ya muerto y desangrado en el suelo; Anna lloraba en el pecho de Rinaldo

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó asustado

- Si, estoy bien... aunque si no es por Rinaldo no diría lo mismo. Me sorprendió por la espalda y si no es por el, me mata – dijo Anna – Estaba completamente loco

- Si pero ya todo acabó, Ginevra y Malfoy están muertos al igual que Lisandro – dijo Rinaldo y Harry levantó la mirada asombrado – Lo hallé en otro dormitorio, murió de un disparo

- Fue el... – dijo mirando a donde Malfoy yacía muerto – El le disparó enfrente de mi... ¡Que horror!

- Harry llévatela a mi casa, yo me encargare de los cuerpos – dijo Rinaldo – Ella debe descansar, se ha agitado demasiado para su condición

- ¿Tu también...?

- Siempre lo supe querida – dijo Rinaldo y le sonrió – Ventajas de ser lo que soy, sin embargo nunca traicioné tu secreto

Anna sonrió sabiendo que aquello era cierto


	23. Siempre a tu lado

**Capitulo 23: Siempre a tu lado**

Rinaldo llegó casi al amanecer, Anna dormía placidamente en uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes de la Mansión mientras que Harry, Mario y Hermione esperaban ansiosos el regreso del vampiro

- ¿Como estas? – dijo Hermione levantándose a toda prisa

- He pasado noches peores a lo largo de mi existencia – dijo sonriéndole a la mujer que le había robado el corazón - ¿Como está todo por aquí?

- Anna esta arriba durmiendo hace tres horas – dijo Hermione besándole - ¿que sucedió después?

- Preferiría no hablar de ello – dijo evadiendo el tema, ella frunció el entrecejo y el decidió ceder un poco – Ya me encargue de ellos, los deje a cargo para su entierro a toda prisa al atardecer

- Esto ha sido espantoso, nunca imagine que Alberto seria suplantado por el mismo Malfoy – dijo Hermione aun impresionada – Es un miserable

- Pero ahora esta muerto, no volverá a molestarnos jamás – dijo Harry tratando de consolarla

- Es verdad – dijo Hermione suspirando – Pero aun me cuesta creer todo lo que ha pasado, Ginny me decepcionó tanto...

- No debes hacerlo, ella te demostró que no era la persona que decía ser y aunque te cueste admitirlo, estas mejor sin alguien como ella a tu lado. Era el propio lobo disfrazado de cordero – dijo Mario

- Yo voy a subir, prefiero hacerle compañía a Anna si no les molesta – dijo Harry

- Yo también me retirare, creo que un par de horas de sueño no me vendrían mal – dijo Mario entendiendo la indirecta de Harry

Ambos abandonaron el salón dejando a Hermione y Rinaldo solo

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Rinaldo a Hermione sentándose a su lado

- Si, a pesar de todo – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el vampiro

- No quiero presionarte pero me gustaría saber que has pensado sobre nosotros – dijo el sinceramente inquieto

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo – Sinceramente, quiero estar contigo, realmente te amo pero no se si este preparada para convertirme en tu igual

- Comprendo tu temor, podemos seguir como estamos si tu deseas; si por el contrario quieres marcharte, lo comprenderé. No puedo pedirte que te transformes en vampiresa solo por mi si tu no quieres – le respondió el – Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y nada lo podrá cambiar

Ella se dió cuenta de que tendría que elegir

- Si acepto convertirme ¿que pasara conmigo? Soy bruja... nacida de muggles pero bruja ¿Perderé mis poderes? ¿Que? –

- Al ser bruja serias muchísimo mas poderosa, conservarías tu magia, algo menguada pero la conservarías, al mismo tiempo, serias inmortal como yo. No todos los vampiros lo son, pero yo al ser el príncipe tengo ese don y puedo transmitírselo a la que yo elija como mi compañera al hacerla mi igual, mi pareja – respondió el y sonrió de nuevo – No te mortifiques, piénsalo con calma, aunque tu no tengas tanto tiempo yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que el verdadero amor no es egoísta, el sabría esperar y ella... sabría elegir

- ¿Quien es? – musitó Anna al oír la puerta, algo sobresaltada

- Soy yo – le respondió Harry pasando a la habitación - ¿Como te encuentras? Perdón... corrijo ¿Como se encuentran los dos? – dijo sentándose en la cama con ella, le dio un beso, mirándola con los ojos cargados de ternura, sonriente; ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- _Tutto va bene_ – le respondió ella – No te preocupes

- ¿Sabes una cosa, cuando Ginny me dijo aquella infame mentira algo dentro de mi se quebró, pero cuando supe que tu si esperabas un hijo tuyo y mío, pese a las circunstancias, me sentí muy feliz – confesó el

- Yo también, aunque no te tuviera mas nunca, tendría algo de ti que me recordaría siempre lo feliz que fui – dijo ella

- Ahora será diferente, aunque hayamos empezado de esa forma tan tempestuosa y furtiva, las cosas cambiaron y lo siento mucho – dijo Harry con tono apesadumbrado

- ¿que sucede? – preguntó ella incorporándose sobresaltada, había creído que podrían estar juntos pero...

- Pero creo que tenemos que enmendar estos errores – dijo el continuando seriamente - ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ella soltó la risa y lo abrazó - ¡Claro que si! Pero... ¿No crees que es algo apresurado, digo, no nos conocemos muy bien y... – Harry levantó una ceja en signo de incredulidad

- ¿Apresurado? – Exclamó - si... nos conocemos hace cinco semanas... pero hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, sabemos que nos amamos, que no es solo pasión lo que sentimos, además ¡Estas embarazada! Y yo creo que si las cosas fueron apresuradas al principio, seguirán así

- Estar embarazada no es buen argumento – dijo ella frunciendo el cejo - ¿Y si no funciona por ser tan deprisa?

Pero Harry la calló con un apasionado beso que ella respondió

- Haremos que funcione, nos queremos y eso es lo primordial – le dijo el

- tienes razón, además, quiero estar a tu lado, por ti he descubierto muchas cosas y quiero seguir descubriendo mas de tu mano – le respondió ella

- Me alegro, me gustaría quedarme definitivo aquí en Italia, que vivamos juntos los tres – dijo acariciando el vientre de ella

- Contigo podría vivir en donde fuera, siempre contigo ¡Te amo! - exclamó

Ambos se besaron sabiendo que ese era el inicio de una nueva etapa, en la que estarían juntos, juntos por siempre

- Mira no se si la decisión que estoy tomando es la correcta pero si te digo algo – dijo Hermione armándose de valor – Te sigo, tu camino es ahora mi camino, tu existencia será mi existencia, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre y si para ello he de seguirte, lo haré

- ¿quieres decir...?

- Que me convertiré en una mas – le dijo serena, mirándolo a los ojos – Te amo y no me importa nada con tal de estar junto a ti

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de saber que no te pierdo – dijo estrechándola, ella aspiró hondo y se recargó en el – Te haré muy feliz

- Por la eternidad... – dijo ella y sonrió

Anna bajó al salón de la mano de Harry, allí se toparon con Hermione dormitando en el pecho del vampiro, que sonreía feliz como nunca

- ¿Y esa cara tan feliz? ¿Que paso? – preguntó Anna radiante al ver a sus amigos así

- Me aceptó, tal y como soy – dijo Rinaldo – Estará conmigo pues así lo ha decidido

- ¡Oh que maravilla! – Dijo ella echando a reír de felicidad – No sabes cuanto me alegro

- No más que yo... trescientos quince años esperando por este momento – dijo tranquilo – Algún día tenia que hallarla

- Solo espero que sea feliz, es lo unico que pido – dijo Harry – Siempre que lo sea, como lo sea y con quien lo sea. Pero feliz

- No te preocupes – dijo Rinaldo – Lo mismo te digo para con ella. Me la cuidas, ahora que no está Luciano yo tomare su lugar para velar por ti como una vez lo hizo el, aunque tu nunca lo supieras

Los ojos de ella se empañaron levemente, recordando a su hermano mayor

- ¿Alguna vez me quiso? – le preguntó tímidamente

- Si, aunque su forma de demostrarlo no fuese la correcta, te quiso y siempre trató de velar por ti. Cometió muchos errores pero no por ello merece que le guardes rencor a su memoria

- No le tengo rencor, pero me dolió muchísimo que se distanciase de mi por mi madre – confesó ella – El siempre fue una parte importante en mi vida aunque no estuviese conmigo

- Ahora despreocúpate que te queda mucho camino por recorrer – dijo Rinaldo – Y tienes con quien compartir tu búsqueda de la felicidad

- No tengo nada que buscar – dijo ella y se recargó en Harry – Ya lo encontré

Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que era un nuevo día, un nuevo futuro para todos


	24. La mia risposta

**Capitulo 24: La mia risposta**

Mario había regresado al _palazzo_, el, Anna y Harry habían regresado allí al día siguiente, Hermione decidió quedarse y ellos asintieron, comprendiendo su situación, pero sin saber que sucedería esa misma noche en la Mansión

Esa misma noche, Hermione se convirtió en vampiresa, cuando estuvieron solos, el le dió la ultima mordida a su hermoso cuello, clavando sus colmillos sedientos de su sangre. Ella suspiró y se dejó asir extasiada, pensando seriamente que si seguía experimentando esas sensaciones cada vez que ocurría... como que desearía que fuese más a menudo

Luego se detuvo y empezó a experimentar una serie de cambios y por ultimo cayó desvanecida pero las hábiles manos de Rinaldo la sostuvieron y le condujo a su aposento, aquel que ahora compartiría con ella por toda una eternidad

- Mía para siempre – susurró mientras la llevaba

Llego al dormitorio y la dejó en la cama, allí descansaría, transformarse era algo agotador y la mayoría de los que pasaban por ella, descansaban en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte durante algunas horas o inclusive, un par de días

- Te ves tan bella amor mío – musitó besándola

Parecía un ángel dormido, sus rizos castaños se esparcían por la almohada dándole un aspecto sobrecogedoramente angelical, su rostro sereno y dormido, sus ojos cerrados de pestañas largas transmitían esa imagen

Hermione estuvo en ese letargo dos dias, al cabo de los cuales se despertó, completamente diferente... Una nueva Hermione habia renacido

- ¿Como te encuentras? – le preguntó Rinaldo levantandose del sillon en su estudio, al ver entrar a Hermione

- Perfectamente – dijo

- Por tu aspecto no me cabe duda, solo que no te vayas a intentar mirar al espejo, te asustarías – dijo el con una sonrisa

Estaba notablemente mas pálida, su piel ahora parecía porcelana de la mas blanquecina posible, sus labios de un rojo mas intenso que antes, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran de un marrón mas dorado, su cabello de había transformado también. Eran aun mas hermosa que cuando fue mortal

- Estás magnifica – dijo Rinaldo complacido

- ¿Por que no debo verme al espejo? – le preguntó seductoramente

- Por que no verías nunca mas tu reflejo – dijo el asiéndola por la cintura

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó levemente y el, sabiendo que sucedía, se descubrió las muñecas

- Toma, necesitas beber por primera vez – dijo el ofreciéndole su sangre

Hermione ya sabia que lo necesitaba, y se acercó, era algo ineludible, sus colmillos emergieron por primera vez y se clavaron en las muñecas del moreno, desgarrando su piel, la sangre empezó a fluir y ella bebió ávidamente, no muchos segundos después, se aparto satisfecha

- Debo admitir que la sangre tiene un gusto exquisito

- Tienes que agradecer que tanto tú como yo no necesitamos sangre más que un par de veces al año, pero estas despertando a la vida de un nosferatu y ello requiera que bebas

- ¿Un par de veces al año?

- Si querida – dijo pasando seductoramente su lengua por la clavícula desnuda de ella – No somos como los demás vampiros, has pasado a ser de la elite, no soy un vulgar chupasangres y tu tampoco

- ¿Me explicaras mas sobre mi nuevo yo? – dijo besando ávidamente el cuello del moreno

Este sonrió y se dispuso a complacerla

- te diré que estas en una clase privilegiada, tanto tu como yo podemos salir a plena luz diurna sin tener daño por ello, no necesitas beber sangre tan frecuentemente, disfrutas mucho mas de los placeres de la existencia que el común de los mortales – dijo mientras la despojaba de su ligera vestimenta – Además de que estarás custodiada de un a forma casi imperceptible, serás la próxima reina por lo que debes acostumbrarte

- ¿Realeza vampírica? – preguntó ella gimiendo ante las ultimas caricias de su amante

- Aunque no lo creas... – dijo llevándola a la cama, allí completamente desnudos, acercó sus labios a la entrepierna de la mujer, no muy lejos de sus muslos, allí la mordió suavemente, ella gritó de placer mientras el vampiro la marcaba como su amante eterna, según la tradición

Hermione sintió que se le nublaba la vista de placer, un deseo infinito recorrió su cuerpo y supo que nunca más podría ser de otro

El destino estaría sellado desde ese momento y por la eternidad

Tres semanas después se casaron Harry y Anna, ella, de casi dos meses estaba feliz, había decidido hacer la fiesta en la casa de Como, en el jardín lateral de la casa, a la misma orilla del Lago, en la misma casa donde floreció el amor y la pasión

- Ahora acostúmbrate a tu nuevo apellido – dijo Harry besándola – señora Potter

- Pellízcame – dijo ella exaltada de emoción – Por que mi deseo a la Fontana se cumplió

- ¿Cual era? – le preguntó el muy curioso

- Quería hallar el amor y la felicidad, de veras, conseguir a la persona que estaba destinada para mi – dijo ella mientras caminaba con Harry bordeando el lago – Aquí lo llevo de la mano

- Me alegro... ¿Sabes que el mío también se cumplió?

- ¿Y cual era?

- Quería conocer mas a esa chica apasionada que me había robado el corazón, quería que su destino estuviera ligado al mío, quería... quería que fuese totalmente mía – confesó el

**- Y lo soy – **dijo ella más feliz que nunca antes – Pero volvamos a la fiesta que todos deben estar pensando que ya nos desaparecimos

- Querida, la mayoría tiene que esperar, quiero disfrutar los primeros minutos a solas con mi bella esposa – dijo acercándose a ella para besarla

- Ejem... por favor... dejen eso para la luna de miel – dijo Hermione acercándose con Rinaldo y Mario

- Ustedes si son inoportunos – dijo Anna en broma

- No – dijo Rinaldo – Simplemente somos algo sensatos

Los cinco rieron, Harry, Mario y Anna ya sabían que Hermione había dejado de ser uno de ellos por Rinaldo, muy en el fondo sabían que sucedería pero no obstante, no dejó de impresionarles algo cuando lo supieron al día siguiente del despertar de Hermione

- Miren lo que veníamos a era a buscarles para el brindis – dijo Mario

- La señora Potter no puede tomar nada que no sea jugo de calabaza

- ¿De que?

- Olvídenlo, ya veo que eso no se bebe aquí – dijo Harry y Hermione rió

- ¿Que tal les pareció Italia? – preguntó Mario como quien no quiere la cosa

Pero tanto los cuatro restantes le miraron con cara de: ¿Todavía te atreves a formular semejante barbaridad?

- No dije nada – repostó Mario y levantó su copa de Champagne - ¿Salud?

- Salud – dijeron los cinco

Entraron y bailaron una última _canzione_, Anna bailaba pegada a Harry, Mario sacó a una amiga de la infancia... Grazia, mientras que Hermione y Rinaldo ya habían salido a la pista

**_E al destino io non ci ho creduto mai _**(El destino no existía para mi)**_  
fino a quando mi hai cambiata tu _**(hasta que me lo has cambiado tú)**_  
la mia nave è sempre andata libera _**(en mi barco navegaba en libertad)**_  
como vela solo la mia anima _**(con la vela de mi alma y nada más)**_  
ma finivo i giorni senza logica _**(En mis días no encontraba lógica)**_  
e ogni notte una domanda in più _**(cada noche era una duda más)**_  
mi sentivo come presa in trappola _**(me sentía como flor de plástico **_  
chiusa in una scatola di plastica _**(olvidada en un rincón inhóspito)**_  
ed ho ballato in equilibrio fino a che (_**Y yo bailaba en equilibrio hasta saber)**_  
mi sono fatta troppo fragile _**(lo frágil que al caer se puede ser )**_  
e nello specchio quante volte ho chiesto se _**(frente al espejo cuántas veces pregunté)**_  
c'è ancora un po' d'amore anche per me _**(si llegará el amor a mi también)**_  
_**

**_Ora so_** (Ahora sé)**_  
Che la mia risposta sei tu _**(sé que mi respuesta eres tú)**_  
Perchè _**(porque)**_  
Vivo di te _**(vivo de ti)**_  
Ora so (_**Ahora sé)**_  
Che c'è una risposta per me _**(que ya mi respuesta encontré)**_  
Per me _**(para mi)  
**_Sei tu_** (si tu)**_  
_**

**_Ed ho amato senza mai decidere _**(He querido sin lograrme decidir)**_  
con un cuore nomade _**(corazón de nómada)**_  
ogni fuoco ritornava cenere _**(cada fuego era una llama efímera)**_  
le mie impronte segni sulla polvere _**(y mi huella una seña milésima)**_  
ho abitato la noia buttando via _**(He vivido en el seno de la apatía)**_  
il mio tempo che non torna più _**(y mi tiempo guardo en un baúl)**_  
barricandomi di solitudine _**(mi trinchera fue mi triste soledad)**_  
ho pregato che arrivassi tu _**(he rogado que llegaras tú)**_  
Immaginando un'altra vita insieme a te _**(Imaginándome otra vida junto a ti )**_  
di giorni facili _**(de días fáciles)**_  
e giorni un po' più facili _**(de hermosos días fáciles)**_  
più semplici _**(más fáciles)**_  
e quante volte nello specchio ho chiesto a me _**(y cuántas veces al espejo pregunté)**_  
l'amore quello vero poi cos'è _**(en dónde está el amor que yo soñé) **_  
_**

**_Ora so _**(Ahora sé)**_  
Che la mia rispposta sei tu _**(que mi respuesta eres tú)**_  
Perchè _**(porque)**_  
Vivo di te _**(vivo de ti)**_  
Non sarò mai più la stessa perchè _**(No seré nunca la misma porque)**_  
Tu sei _**(tendré)**_  
Più forrte di me_** (tu amor para mi)**_  
Ora so _**(Ahora sé)**_  
E questo mi basta di te _**(con esto me basta, saber)**_  
Non ho _**(que yo)**_  
Dubbi per me _**(no dudo de ti)**_  
_**

**_Come un cerchio che una fine non ha mai _**(Como un circulo que el agua abriendo va)**_  
come l'alba che ritorna sempre sai _**(como el alba que comienza a despertar)**_  
ritorna sempre sai _**(que vuelve a despertar )**_  
il tempo del mio tempo adesso sei _**(la tierra de mi mundo)**_  
ed ogni cosa ha un senso intorno a noi _**(tengo en ti las cosas tienen ya sentido así)**_  
e non ritorneranno mai _**(Yo no regresarán jamás

**_Dubbi per me_** (Las dudas a mi)**_  
_**

**_Ora so che la mia risposta sei tu _**(ahora sé que mi respuesta eres tú)_**  
Perchè **(_porque)_**  
Tu sei come me **(_tú vives en mi)**_  
Ora so (_**Ahora sé)**_  
Che un'altra risposta non c'è _**(que no hay más respuesta que no)**_  
Perchè io vivo di te _**(porque yo vivo de ti)**_  
Vivo di te. _**(Vivo de ti)

Terminaron de bailar y se fueron al lago, botella en mano, la fiesta había acabado para los demás, pero para ellos, era el principio de todo. Anna les hizo subir al bote, no antes de que Harry le diera con el codo y ambos se rieran, dejando desconcertados a tres, los cuales desconocían ese trozo de la historia

- Por toda una eternidad que tenemos para ser felices – dijo Rinaldo ya abordo y la castaña sonrió

- Por el amor – dijo ella – El amor que encontramos sin pensarlo

- Y la pasión... la bendecida pasión que me ha traído hasta aquí – dijo Harry

- Que nos ha dado tanto – suspiró Anna sonriendo y los cinco apuraron la copa de la felicidad

**_FIN_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_La canción ultima se llama** La mia risposta **(mi respuesta) la use directo del italiano por ello la traducción que esta entre paréntesis no corresponde ya que ella es la versión en castellano de la misma canción (por lo que hay inexactitudes en cuanto a su contenido (me revienta pero...) ojala les haya gustado el fic, de veras que lo hice con todo el amor del mundo y repito_

_Esta dedicado a mis amigos del Foro de HL **Kanuto, Bilius Weasley, Lunatyko Lovegood y Lacra Maldita** por su bella amistad conmigo y todo lo que me dan, aunque ustedes no sepan cuanto lo valoro _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
